


Prophecy Child

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels, Demons, Emotionally Repressed Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Mary Winchester - Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega! Character, Polygamy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Meet Shelby, an Omega on the run. One thing she doesn't like, Alphas. But when she gets the offer to be safe, can she really pass it up?





	1. Chapter 1

In a world where 95% of the population were Beta’s, it wasn’t easy not fitting in to that category. Of the remaining percentage, 4% were alphas. That meant that I shouldn’t have to deal with that many at a time, being the remaining 1%. An Omega, the one most constricted by my birth. Beta’s could screw anyone, although they couldn’t mate with an Omega. Alpha’s could screw anyone, and mate anyone, even another Alpha. Omegas were stuck. They could screw with a Beta, but it wouldn’t help if they were in heat. We couldn’t mate with one, only Alpha’s were allowed to mate with Omega’s.

Omega’s were pliant creatures, they bowed to the will of their master. Every Omega had to have an Alpha registered in their contacts, in case of an emergency. I was no different, except I was running away from the Alpha that I currently belonged to. I was born to an Alpha Father and a Beta Mother. My elder siblings, two brothers, were both Alpha’s. Then there was me, a baby Omega. Hence why I was currently walking, rucksack slung over my back, trying to get as far away from the Wilson family as possible. I had been walking for the best part of seven days, which was slightly painful.

The gas station offered hope, mostly because of the store. I was in need of some food, energy drinks and maybe a new set of trainers. I stared down at my battered converses, knowing that the money I had would run out soon. I stepped onto the gravel, nose scenting carefully, before picking up the scent of an Alpha. It clung to the pick-up truck, meaning that there was an Alpha inside. I wandered closer, identifying Beta’s as well, which meant I would probably be safe. I hurried in, ignoring the bell that rang, shuffling across to the food. I picked high-energy foods, packed with carbs, in a hope of keeping myself awake. Water bottles were grabbed, as well as an energy drink in case I didn’t find a spot to sleep.

The small clothes section wasn’t really going to give me a lot of choice, but I scooped up a set of men’s trainers in a size too big for my feet, as well as grabbing a jacket on offer. I took the stuff towards the counter, keeping my eyes peeled for the Alpha who was somewhere in here. The sound of the coffee machine drew my attention across the shop to the door, where the Alpha stood. He had to be around 6ft 2, square shouldered and probably mid-forties. Not the kind of Alpha I wanted to run into, but I didn’t exactly have a choice. The cashier was a Beta, who noticed immediately the issue I was facing. He didn’t speak, scanning the items quickly. I shoved the food and water into my rucksack, shrugging on the new jacket and taking the trainers.

The Alpha left just as I was handing across the cash. The Beta gave me a look, one that told me I should be careful. I thanked him, walking across to the bin and kicking off my old shoes. I slipped the new trainers on, thankful for the lack of holes, and tied them tightly so they wouldn’t fall. Zipping up my new jacket, I pushed the door open. A couple more cars were around than before, but it didn’t bother me as I walked back in the direction of the road.

‘Little Omega, where you going?!’ I had decided to name him Jackass, considering he genuinely thought that would work. I mean, how desperate did I look? I completely blanked him, keeping my head held high, or as high as my short frame would allow, as I walked away from the store. I heard the footsteps behind me, narrowly avoiding the arm that reached for me. Instead, hands grabbed the rucksack and ripped it from my grasp, throwing it behind the guy. Staring at my stuff, I sighed. This wasn’t exactly my idea of escaping arsehole Alpha’s who thought they were God’s fricking creations.

‘I said, where you going Little Omega?’ He growled it this time, gripping my new jacket. I scented the air, knowing others were nearby, probably watching. As his hand rose towards my face I batted it away gently.

‘Sorry Sir, I’m just on my way out of town. Please unhand me.’ Might as well be polite, maybe Jackass would let me go. I even put on my best Omega voice, although I hated sucking up. He gave me a toothy grin, licking his lips. I ignored the yellow-stained smile, mentally scolding myself for allowing him to get close enough that I could smell the coffee.

‘I don’t think I can do that, pretty Omega.’ Right, unfortunately now I had to do something. I gripped the hand on my new jacket, twisting hard enough to hear bones shatter. My knee came up hard, hitting the Alpha straight between the thighs, before I gripped the guy by his hair and brought his face down to my knee. The crunching sound told me I had broken his nose, before I shoved him back flat on his arse, grabbing my rucksack.

‘I said unhand me Jackass, listen up next time.’ I left the Alpha in the dirt, feeling the Omega in me quiver at what I had done. After all, I was supposed to submit to an Alpha. The guy swore, which made me smile slightly. I did enjoy pissing off entitled Alpha’s.

‘ **Come here, Omega**.’ What he was currently doing, however, was illegal. It was called an Alpha’s call, a tone that they could use to command Omega’s to do their bidding. It was only allowed within mated pairs, fully bonded, and even then you had to have the permission of an Omega. It was entirely due to the fact that an Omega couldn’t refuse it, unless there were very special conditions. The first was that the Omega was bonded to someone else, but you could smell the bond on an Omega, no Alpha would try. The second was that the Omega was abused/tortured by Alpha’s, and so didn’t respond to the call.

I ignored the pitiful attempt at calling to me, continuing my walk to the road, before heading off back in the direction. It was only then that I smelt something else, more Alpha’s. I swore, turning back to the station to see two men leaning against a very attractive car, an Impala 67, watching me curiously. The last thing I needed was more Alpha confrontation, so I started walking quickly away. It didn’t take long for me to put it behind me, singing along happily to the tunes coming through my headphones. I heard the engine, not thinking a lot of it, before I heard it stop. I turned to see the pick-up truck, the Alpha climbing out wielding a rather large knife. And no, that wasn’t a euphemism.

I probably was in quite a bit of trouble, so without thinking I turned and ran, heading straight for the comfort of the trees beside the road. My legs carried me quickly, flying across the ground as the Alpha tore behind me. I was doing well, clearing a fallen log with ease and sprinting through, more than able to outpace the creature behind. That was until I reached the stream. It was tiny, but my fear of water had me skidding to a halt, staring down in horror. The crashing sound got closer, before the Alpha Jackass entered the clearing as well.

On the one hand, I was about to be turned into some Alpha’s puppet. On the other, I would have to jump the stream, which wouldn’t actually be that hard. But I was terrified of cold water, the fear made every instinct in me clam up.

‘No more running.’ The Alpha approached, waving the knife slowly. I spread my feet, readying myself for the fight. He took a swing, grunting in pain when I kneed him in the side, before I heard voices from behind us. The Alpha used my distraction as a weakness, spinning me round and pressing the blade against my neck. Two men faced me, one just over 6ft, the other practically a giant. Both Alphas, and the ones I had seen early at the station.

‘Let her go.’ Oh great, now there were Alpha’s fighting over me, that was even better. I ignored the guys, surprising everyone when I leant forward onto the knife, blood spilling from under the blade. The Alpha was distracted, shocked by my actions, which allows me to knock the knife from his grip, throwing my head back to hit him on his cheekbone. I kicked, hitting his shin, and added a harder kick to the balls, watching him drop. I grabbed the knife, although I wasn’t going to use it against the Alpha on the floor. I pointed it at the two facing me, watching the surprise grow.

‘Stay away.’ I snarled, which shouldn’t really be possible for an Omega.

‘We aren’t going to hurt you sweetheart, we just thought you could use a hand.’ The shorter one, who I will now refer to as Dick-bag, stated. His tone was too sarcastic for my liking, causing a growl to emit from me. His eyes widened, before the second Alpha stepped forward. The giant grabbed the other Alpha, sending a look that told him to be quiet.

‘Easy, we just thought you might need help. We can see now that you had it covered.’ I stared, waiting for them to make a move. Not many Alpha’s would hesitate to grab at an Omega, these two probably wouldn’t be that different.

‘What’s your name?’ And, ladies and gentleman, that was where I was done. I snorted, taking one fearful look back to the river before darting back into the trees in the direction of tarmac. I heard them shouting, but I ignored it in favour of reaching the road. The Impala was parked behind the pick-up, and I took a minute to admire it.

‘Hello.’ I spun, raising the blade to the blue-eyed man, who didn’t smell of anything. I was confused, but held my ground.

‘I was not aware that saying hello was offensive.’ He looked at the blade, confusion on his face, but I could hear the approaching Alpha’s. Not waiting for the reunion, I slipped behind the wheel of the pick-up, glad he had left the keys. Turning the engine on, I put my foot down as the Alpha’s emerged from the treeline, watching as I sped away. Looking into the mirror, the last thing I saw was the trench-coated man vanish.

Nice, I really had screwed myself over today. I wasn’t in the mood for dealing with this, but I needed to get to a town. Checking the wallet he had left on the dashboard, I stripped the cash from it, pocketing it for later use. The truck I would have to dump, but at least it could get me to the next town.


	2. Bar fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelby runs into the Winchesters, then makes a run for it.

I had made it to the motel without meeting any other Alpha’s. Stripping of the clothes, I admired the many bruises that covered my body, some more recent than others. The last thing I took off was the thick-banded necklace, which covered the attempted mating bite at the base of my neck. It was well hidden for a reason, mating bites didn’t fail unless there was something really wrong. I showered, getting rid of the dirt and grime under my skin, before getting dressed into some black jeans and a high-necked sweater. It clung to skin, showing just how skinny I really was.

Hustling was a good way of getting cash. Beta’s were all too willing to play, which gave me the perfect opportunity. Like the group I was currently with, five Beta’s, who were making way too many jokes about showing me what to do with a stick. I was good at most games, pool being one of them. There was no way they had found anything suspicious, but I was more than happy when they rose the stakes to 800 dollars. I accepted, before they split the balls. From there it was quick work, I potted each one, watching the smiles drain from their faces. Standing up straight, I took the cash on the edge of the table, pocketing it carefully.

‘Lovely game, boys.’ They grumbled, though knew better than to lay a finger on me, stalking off.

‘Well played, sweetheart.’ Dick-bag walked up, handing me a drink. I glared, shoving it onto the table next to me, backing up slowly. He wasn’t the only Alpha in the bar, but he was the only unclaimed one, besides the giant. My glare radiated to the second man, who I had not yet named. Ass-hat seemed appropriate, although he did seem nicer than the first.

‘Yeah well, ain’t my fault all guys think with their downstairs head.’ I snapped, wondering how I could past them and to the exit without running into the larger of the two. He seemed to sense my thoughts, moving completely out of the way. I stared at him with mild shock, watching his lips smile slightly.

‘We aren’t keeping you here.’ I really didn’t want to show how confused I was, or how scared. Instead I slowly walked towards the exit, walking between the two Alpha’s, keeping my body tense. No way were these guys getting the jump on me. A crash from behind me made me spin, just in time to see a very drunk Beta take a swing at the claimed Omega who was sitting in the far chair. Her Alpha had left to go to the bathroom, but she looked terrified.

Ass-hat move forwards, which in turn led to the drunk Beta slamming him into a wall, a wet squelching sound coming from the collision. Dick-bag moved so quickly, throwing the Beta back towards the terrified Omega, though not on purpose. The smaller man pressed his hands against the taller’s stomach, watching them turn red. I saw the glass shard reflecting in the light, understanding what had happened. That had been my glass.

I moved in between the Beta and the Omega, growling defensively as he went to hit her. His gaze turned to me and I shoved him back hard, but drunk men were strong. My head hit the wall, vision swimming as I tried to maintain focus. I stamped on his foot, slamming his head into the table and allowing his body to drop. I gave the Omega a quick glance before going to the other side of Ass-hat, supporting his weight.

‘Come on, let’s get him out of here.’ I snapped, feeling guilty for the cut in his side. Dick-bag didn’t ask, instead we wrestled him out together. The Alpha led the way, I was only offering support, until we managed to get the hunk of a man up the stairs of a motel block and into a room. The Alpha dumped him on the bed, pulling out a sewing kit and a bottle of strong alcohol. I watched him cut the shirt, before tugging the kit out of his slightly shaking hands.

‘I’ve got it.’ I muttered, removing the glass carefully. It wasn’t deep, which was lucky. I used the alcohol to clean it, before threading the needle and stitching him up quickly. The Alpha was awake by the end, hissing slightly as I finished it up. I took the bandage from the Alpha peering over my shoulder, wrapping it around the stomach of the man. He gently sat up, watching me as I stood, heading to the bathroom to wash the blood from my fingers.

‘Sweetheart, we have a spare shirt for you.’ I stared down at mine, seeing the blood stained mess. I went to argue, before Dick-bag held up his hands in surrender.

‘Honestly, you smell like the idiot back at the bar. Just put it on.’ I grabbed it, heading back to the bathroom and tugging the sweater over my head. The shirt came over, I tucked it into the jeans, before staring at my reflection. The leather necklace covered the bite mark, but the short-sleeve shirt didn’t hide the bruising and faded bite marks on my arms. I sighed, grabbing my messy sweater and opening the door.

‘There you go…’ Dick-bag trailed off, eyes scanning my arms. Ass-hat did the same, although neither commented.

‘I’m going.’ I stated, walking towards the door. Both of them jumped up, and I flinched back instinctively. This place smelt too much of Alpha, I really didn’t like it.

‘Hey, look, you helped me save Sam here. The least I can do is offer you a drink. The name’s Dean, by the way.’ Ah, Dick-bag now had a name. As did Ass-hat. Shame.

‘Shelby.’ I said, not quite knowing why I would tell them my name. Dean’s face broke into a smile, gesturing to the seat. I hesitated, sliding down into it, watching him pour three glasses.

‘See, that wasn’t so bad.’ He said, placing the glass into my hand. I didn’t acknowledge him, instead jumped when my phone rang. Picking it up, I pressed it to my ear, waiting. I flinched when shouting sounded out, keeping the phone slightly away from my ear.

‘SHELBY-ANN, WHERE ARE YOU?’ Ah, my lovely best friend. I gave an apologetic look to the Alpha’s, before replying.

‘Easy Marie. I’m in a motel.’

‘YOU RAN AWAY?’ I would have thought that would be obvious, considering the circumstances.

‘Yes. You expected me to stay?’

‘Shelby… He’s still your Alpha.’ I hung up the phone, looking less than impressed with her calling rank. Dean raised an eyebrow, but I glared long enough that he didn’t ask.

‘Where’s your disappearing friend?’ I asked, looking around the motel room. My gaze focused on the Duffel bag, staring at the gun I spotted. The two followed my gaze, both stiffening. My heart skipped a beat as I stood, walking across to pull the gun out. The safety was on, but the clip was still in, so I stripped it quickly, admiring it. Whoever these creepy Alpha’s were, they certainly did seem to have good taste. First the Impala, now some sexy weapons.

‘We’re hunters.’ Sam blurted, Dean hitting his shoulder.

‘Like deer and stuff?’ I asked, staring at the gun. Dean stood slowly, as if afraid he would spook me.

‘No, like Demons and Vampires and Skinwalkers.’

‘Cool.’ I muttered, putting the gun down. The two just stared at me, watching as I sat back down.

‘Cool? That’s it?’ Dean looked offended, which was not a look that suited him. I stared at his ridiculous pout, raising an eyebrow.

‘Uh, yeah.’

‘You believe in that?’ Sam asked, putting the glass down to shuffle. The hiss of pain drew my attention to the bandages, checking he wasn’t bleeding.

‘Humans can’t be the only monsters out there.’ I remarked, absentmindedly rubbing one of the bite marks on my arm. It wasn’t bad, healed long ago, but still.

‘You pack a hell of a punch, for an Omega.’ I snarled, it was instinct with someone using my title. Especially an Alpha. Dean didn’t look scared, or surprised by my response. It was like he had done it to provoke me.

‘Who you running from?’ Sam asked, looking sympathetic. I eyed him up, not sure if I liked the sympathy.

‘My Alpha.’ All Omega’s had one, it just was important on what status they had.

‘He do that?’ Dean gestured to my arms, anger flashing across his gaze. I was amused, an Alpha could be so angry at others for hurting Omega’s, yet didn’t care if it was them doing it.

‘Some of it.’

‘So why are you unclaimed? I… if you don’t mind me asking.’ Sam looked awkward, cheeks flushing red as he spoke. I stared at him, before lifting the edge of the thick leather around my neck, revealing the failed claim. They both gasped, it was very rare that it happened.

‘How…’ Dean trailed off, looking shocked. I shrugged, finishing my drink.

‘Turns out you can’t be claimed by someone related.’ I snarked, although it came out a lot more broken than it was meant to. I stood up, feeling oddly vulnerable.

‘Nice to meet you. Bye.’ I grabbed the door handle, tensing when someone grabbed my arm. I pulled my arm back quickly, fear pouring off. Unfortunately, Alpha’s could smelt that shit, so Dean instantly looked guilty.

‘I’m sorry… I didn’t…’

‘Think? No, Alpha’s often don’t.’ I opened the door, slamming it shut behind me, before a sob broke from my chest. I left the motel, walking quickly back in the direction of mine. It didn’t take long, but when I threw the door open I was more than a little surprised to see a man sitting on my bed.

‘What the fuck.’ I probably should have run, but this guy was unarmed. It was odd, he smelt like an Alpha, but one that was certainly different. His eyes flashed black as he stood up, grinning.

‘You smell like the Winchesters.’ It took me a second to figure out he meant Sam and Dean. Which then reminded me they were hunters, which meant this douchebag was probably all manner of creepy. I stared at the black eyes, taking a well-educated guess.

‘Demon?’ He chuckled, pulling a gun from his bag, raising it to point right at my chest.

‘Well done.’ And then he pulled the trigger, an odd thing hitting me in the chest. I realised it was a dart, but it was too late, I was already sinking onto the mouldy carpet, wondering why the hell I had ever spoken to those Alpha’s.


	3. Safe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saved.

I woke up in chains, which I hate to say, isn’t the first time. It was rather bright, meaning I had to blink quickly so my eyes adjusted to my surroundings. I was strapped to some sort of cold table, in just my underwear, which was sadly my best set. Kinky bastards.

‘Morning.’ A voice purred too close to my ear for comfort. I tried to turn my head, not really enjoying the strap that held it in place. There was one around each wrist and each ankle as well, which meant I was royally screwed. I stared at the black eyes, watching as he stood carefully, picking up something from the tray next to me.

‘I’m rather hoping to get to know you a little, before the boys come.’ I doubted they would, but said nothing, not until the knife sunk into the skin on my stomach.

‘Fucking bastard.’ I snarled, watching him draw the knife back, red dripping from the blade. It continued, agonisingly slowly, each cut being made with precision. I ignored the Demon for the most part, reminding myself that this wasn’t the worst pain I had felt, I just needed to wait out. Apparently, the demon was angry at my lack of response. In an attempt to make me talk, his hand moved down towards my underwear, grinning.

I laughed, looking amused. The Demon stopped, obviously unsure as to what was funny.

‘You think that’ll work? I’m an abused Omega, I’m way to used to that.’ He growled, ignoring my sentence and shoving his hand between my thighs anyway. I allowed myself to drift away, mind focusing on memories that were happy, completely blanking out the world around me. I was aware of the vague pain, a body pressing on top of mine, black eyes tearing into my soul, but I just remained placid on the table. Gunshots rang out, but I still didn’t move, wondering why I had left home in the first place. This didn’t exactly seem like a good alternative.

‘Oh shit, Dean! Call Cas!’ A familiar face was hovering over mine, hands grabbing at the cuffs. I didn’t speak, allowing myself to be scooped up, a jacket wrapped around me. Sam. That was Sam, the Alpha who had got cut up. He was moving, fast, towards the exit. Another man appeared, eyes widening when he saw me and a vast number of swear words leaving his lips. He shut his eyes tightly, apparently in prayer.

The blue-eyed man appeared, but all I could think of was how cold it was this morning. At least, I thought it was morning. A light frost was clinging to things, and I wondered how cold it would be if they put me down.

‘Cas, heal her dammit!’ Something pressed against my head, and a warm fuzzy feeling spread inside of me. It was odd, I watched the visible cuts disappear. The man gasped, stepping away with a horrified expression. My fingers hesitantly moved, reaching up to the mark on my neck, finding it gone entirely.

‘Cas, what’s wrong?’ The man ignored Dean, stepping forwards to take me from Sam’s arms, helping me stand. My feet hit tarmac, wriggling slightly. It was cold, and I wasn’t entirely sure why I was here, or why three men were looking at me.

‘I am sorry.’ The man, Cas, said. I cocked my head, confused, but then was aware of nothing more than black spots dancing across my vision, before I fell back against a wall of muscle.

 

Sam’s P.O.V.

We were on the way back to the bunker, Cas sitting in the back with Shelby’s head resting against his lap. He stroked her hair cautiously, as if afraid she might break.

‘Spit it out Cas.’ Dean snapped, looking up to the mirror.

‘The girl was already injured before she was kidnapped.’

‘Yeah we know, some Alpha trying to lay his claim.’ Dean turned to me, before looking back in the mirror.

‘I was not aware that human males wished to partake in such activities with their offspring.’ Castiel stated. Dean tensed, fingers turning white as he gripped the steering wheel.

‘What?’ I thought maybe I should take over the questions, considering how badly Dean was reacting.

‘The father attempted to mate her, surely that is not normal?’ Cas asked, before falling quiet. I swore under my breath, Dean hitting the steering wheel hard.

‘Sonofabitch.’

I carried her into the bunker, finding a room and lying her down gently. Dean stood in the doorway, looking between me and her, before focusing on her.

‘We’ll need to get her stuff. Clothes and crap like that.’

‘Dean…’ I paused, stepping towards him carefully, ‘She’ll be okay.’ Dean turned to me, eyes angry.

‘She saved your life, then gets kidnapped for helping us. Shit Sam, the poor kid.’ I would never say that I saw tears, but Dean stared at her with such sadness. Castiel appeared behind us, walking into the room with little hesitation. He sat down on the edge of the bed, pressing two fingers against her forehead. Her body stirred, shifting slightly. Both me and Dean ignored the way her legs stretched out from under my jacket, before she sat bolt upright.

She glared at both of us, although her expression softened when she spotted Cas.

‘Who are you?’ She sounded like the Shelby we had met before the attack, voice confident and strong.

‘I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord.’ She snorted, ruffling his hair. Dean laughed, but Cas just looked confused.

‘Little Cutie.’ She muttered, before staring at her bare legs. Her eyes flickered, before she looked back to us. I tensed, she looked positively murderous. Dean even took a slight step back.

‘I’m going to go out and get you some clothing… if you could just write down your sizes…’ Dean trailed off, before Shelby gave a brief nod. She stared at her brown hair, before looking surprised.

‘Is something wrong?’

‘I’m just surprised the wig stayed on.’ She remarked, before shrugging. A wig? What?

‘Wait. You’re going to get me clothes? Why?’ I looked to Dean, hoping he would explain.

‘Well, you didn’t seem to have any place to go. We thought… maybe you would want to stay here.’ Her muscles tensed, Castiel turning sharply to her.

‘No, Shelby. They are good men.’ He stated, and I watched the girl relax every so slightly. When she spoke again, her voice came out a lot weaker than before.

‘Could I maybe have a shower?’ I nodded, gesturing towards the bathroom. Dean offered her a piece of paper, asking if she could write her sizes down. She did, before pausing. More scribbles, although her hand shook slightly when she gave it back.

‘You don’t have to get that stuff…’ She trailed off, causing me to lean over to the paper Dean was holding. I blushed red at the bra size, knowing Dean would do the same, before we both turned to leave her. I was surprised when Castiel didn’t leave, both me and Dean staying close to the door to listen.

‘They won’t hurt you Shelby.’

‘They’re Alphas. Alpha’s I can’t pay back.’ She muttered, and I looked up to my brother. He looked horrified, shuffling away from the door quickly.


	4. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelby learns to live in the Bunker

I showered, changing into a set of boxers and a shirt belonging to Sam. Or at least, they smelt like him. He was somewhere in this place, Castiel had called it the Bunker, but Dean had gone out shopping. The shower had been awkward, having to remove the wig I had been wearing for most of my life due to the natural colour of my hair. I mean, it was an Omega gene, but it was still rare. Then there was the even bigger issue. I was sitting cross-legged on my new bed, tears slipping from my cheeks. Castiel seemed to sense it, because he appeared in my room seconds later.

‘What is wrong?’

‘I don’t have my bag.’ It was stupid, but the bag was important. The Angel vanished, appearing a second later with my green rucksack in hand. I basically jumped up, grabbing it from him and rummaging through, finding what I was look for. I popped one of the pills onto my hand before tipping it into my mouth, hoping it hadn’t been too long.

‘Why do you take suppressants?’ Castiel asked, the guy tilting his head in confusion.

‘They stop the heats.’ They were the worst part of being an Omega, especially when you didn’t have an Alpha.

‘Why is that a good thing?’

‘You saw what happened to me right? That was because of the heats, the smell… it’s disgusting.’ I screwed my nose up, trying not to think about what had been said when I had first gone into heat. Castiel shook his head, taking my hand.

‘I would not believe what they told you, Shelby.’ I was surprised he hadn’t mentioned the hair, I mean he had met me as a brunette, but still.

The sound of Dean broke the two of us out of the conversation. I practically ran down the corridor, skidding to a stop when I saw the mountain of bags. Dean stood there, looking unsure. For Alpha’s, these two were actually alright.

‘I didn’t know what you wanted… I just got what the lady told me to.’ I was as surprised as Dean was when I hugged him, but it was the shortest thing, before I looked through the bags. Most of the stuff was my style, although when I held up a pair of green-lace underwear, Dean started to splutter.

‘I didn’t… the lady…’ I wiggled my eyebrows playfully, shoving them back in the bag and feeling something metal. I grabbed it, pulling it from the bag before my entire chest seemed to be sucked in. The leather belt was pretty, sure, but it had studs on just like… My feet were moving before I was, reaching the bathroom just in time to hurl up anything that was left in my system.

 

Nobody spoke of the incident, although the belt magically disappeared. The rest of the stuff was brilliant, Dean had really thought of everything. I grinned, settling back against the bed. This was good, although I still didn’t know why the Alpha’s were helping. The two of them had certainly wanted to ask about my silver hair, but apparently had thought better of it after I had freaked out. Now I just had to get used to having two Alpha’s around. A knock at the door sounded, Sam’s head poking round.

‘Can I come in?’

‘I mean part of you already is, so.’ I gave him a smirk, which was indication he could enter. He walked in, sitting down on the edge of the bed and staring at my hair.

‘It’s a pretty colour.’ He murmured, voice low and surprisingly throaty. I couldn’t help the blush that spread to my cheeks, feeling rather surprised that he thought so. He tilted his head slightly, looking confused.

‘Has nobody ever told you that?’

‘My dad made me shave it off when I was six, since then I had to wear a wig.’ I ran fingers through it, the silky silver strands parting under my touch. It had always been a sign that I was an Omega, something my father hadn’t handled well.

‘How old are you?’ Ah, it was the friendly get to know each other conversation.

‘Twenty-six.’ I answered, trying not to think about how pathetic it made me look.

‘Two years younger than me, then.’ He gave me a smile, looking around the room.

‘You know… the Alpha registry…’ He trailed off, but I already understood. In the eyes of the law, I had to get my father to sign my release papers before I could technically move in with another Alpha. I looked up at him, waiting.

‘I know you don’t like the whole stereotypical Omega thing, but we can’t really… Look. If you want to stay, we’ll sign your registry, but your father…’ I nodded, trying not to show the fear. I figured it was Castiel that mentioned my Alpha was my father.

‘That’s fine, I have the forms.’ It was one of the things in my bag, even though I hated Alpha’s, I had known eventually one would take the forms. ‘I will go and get him to sign them.’ I didn’t point out that I didn’t want to go alone, there was no way I could make them come with me.

‘We could come.’ Dean offered, leaning against the doorway. I studied him, before nodding slowly.

‘As long as you don’t judge my house.’ I said with a smirk, Dean laughing slightly. I was an Omega, sure, but around these guys they didn’t seem to mind if I forgot my more submissive nature. Sam put on a movie on his laptop, and pretty soon the two boys were curled up in my bed, with me sprawled out across most of the space, stealing the food they kept offering.

I was not weak. I was a strong Omega, no Alpha would tame me. I kept repeating it, even as my eyes started to shut and I allowed myself to fall asleep, spread out across the bed.

_‘Little ‘mega. Come here.’ The man walked forward, wrapping leather around his knuckles. I whimpered, pressing further back against the headboard. My body ached, stomach heaving with the effort of trying to keep my heat at bay. I was sixteen, for gods sake, this was painful._

_‘Please… don’t…’ I cried out as the belt connected with skin, the lash already seeming to welt up. Behind my father stood my brothers, both looking concerned, but not moving to stop it._

_‘Shelby!’_

_‘Now, now. You know you need this. That disgusting scent is filling the entire house.’ I curled up, staring at him in horror. It wasn’t like I could help it, ever since I was fourteen I had been unable to stop it._

_‘Come forward, boys. Time to learn how to treat an Omega.’_

_‘Shelby!’_

_I watched them walk forwards, eyes wide with fear as he grabbed them and shoved them towards me._

_‘An Omega needs to be taught not to behave in such manners.’ I begged, pleaded, told him I would go on suppressants. The man just sat back, handing the belt across to his eldest son who looked to me. My brother was attempting not to cry, but I could still see the shining tears._

_‘Rory, please.’ I cried, watching his hand raise. The belt came down, hard, hitting skin._

‘Shelby!’ I hit someone, instinct driving me out of the bed and into the furthest corner of the room. Two figures sat on the bed, both looking equally concerned. Dean rose first, but the growl that escaped my lips caused him to shift back. Sam stepped forwards, my growl turning to him, but I didn’t mean it. He sunk down next to me, taking a hand in his, scent flooding across. The pheromones he was releasing were calming, and I hesitated before relaxing against him. Dean was still there, watching the exchange curiously.

‘Whose Rory?’ Sam asked quietly, stroking my hair carefully, as if he feared I would bolt. In truth, I had considered it, but his scent was overwhelming my senses.

‘My brother.’ Both of the guys tensed, presuming the worst, so I rushed to reassure them.

‘No! No, Rory is good. Both my brothers are, they just had to listen to him. If they didn’t…’ I trailed off, not wanting to remember the times they had been beaten for disobeying him. Dean shot a look that I could decipher to Sam, before leaving the room. I was scooped up by the younger brother, placed back on the bed carefully.

‘Don’t go.’ I muttered, clutching tightly to the front of his shirt. He hesitated, before slipping next to me. I rolled apart, leaving space, but it was nice to know he was there as I settled back into the bed.


	5. Beaten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing her father goes about as well as expected.

‘Are you ready?’ It was two weeks later, and the Winchester boys were sitting in the Impala ready to go in to my house. I had called my mother, warning her I would be coming to have my release documents signed. She had not sounded pleased, but I tried not to think about it.

The past two weeks had been amazing. After that one night with the two, I had quickly separated that side away, keeping it to the dead of night when they were asleep. I helped them during the day, researching the odd supernatural stuff, enjoying the tales they would tell me about their lives. I even joined in a prank war with the two, which had ended when Dean had threatened Sam’s hair. It had been fun, neither had called me by my status, only ever using my name. They didn’t judge when I acted more like a Beta than an Omega, refusing to bow down to them even if they didn’t mean harm.

‘I’m good.’ A complete lie, but I hopped out anyway. Sam stood one side, Dean the other, but I still walked slightly in front. They had long since accepted the stubbornness in me. Like the first grocery trip, where I had been adamant that I was allowed to shop just as they did, even if I was unclaimed. I tried not to hesitate when I rung the doorbell, although I did grip the papers tightly in my hand.

My mother opened it, looking to the silver hair that she knew would cause a problem, before looking at the two Alpha’s in the doorway.

‘You should come in.’ She stated, looking around the neighbourhood before ushering us in. Sam and Dean both introduced themselves, being led through to the living room where they sat down. My mother rushed to get tea, explaining that my father would be home in a minute. Footsteps upstairs alerted me to the Alpha in the house, the scent smelling rather like Rory. I was surprised Simon wasn’t home, but then again, he was another Alpha I would have to worry about.

The sound of him coming down the stairs caused both the boys to tense, their gaze on me to gauge their reaction. My mother was still in the kitchen, plating up brownies, as Rory entered. The first thing he did was stare at the other two Alpha’s in the room, before his gaze shifted to me. At thirty-one, he had his own home and a Beta wife. He had left at twenty-two, a year after his first incident with me. I hadn’t seen him much, he knew all too well what my father did.

‘Shelby-Ann.’ He sounded emotional, stepping forward slightly. I stood, carefully watching him for any sign that he was like my father. Finding none, I smiled softly.

‘Hi, Rory.’ He pulled me in for a hug, slightly too close to the Alpha, but I tried to ignore the growing fear. He stepped back, before finally seeming to focus on the hair.

‘You know he’ll get mad.’ He muttered, running fingers through it. I shrugged, before I heard a car door slam. Rory flinched, stepping back from me sharply. I saw it, the same fear I felt, watching him retreat back to the safety of the kitchen. I heard the front door open, remaining very still in the living room.

‘Alice, I’m home.’ His footsteps stopped, I couldn’t see him yet but I could smell him. Dean and Sam tensed, but I held my hand out to keep them still. The damning scent of scared Omega filling the room, I straightened up and attempted to block out the fear.

‘Omega.’ He stated, walking into the room. I looked up at him, keeping my back upright as he walked straight for me. I held still, even when his hand raised to touch the hair.

‘I heard you found yourself a new Alpha.’ He looked behind me momentarily, looking to Sam and Dean. They both went to speak, but I knew it wasn’t an invitation, so shook my head slightly at them. I knew it was a mistake as soon as I did it, the hand connecting with the side of my face before I even realised he’d lifted it. Sam shot up, but my father turned to him.

‘Sit down, boy, or I ain’t signing those papers. You, Shelby-Ann, should have more respect for an Alpha.’ I bowed my head slightly, tilting it to reveal my neck. He seemed satisfied, although the anger still remained.

‘How did you meet them?’ I thought about the actual reason, that I had been running from an Alpha, and beating him up. That wouldn’t go down very well, so instead I fed a lie to please him.

‘I met them at a bar, they offered to keep me safe.’ He had always been adamant that it was the Alpha’s job, and if it was offered, you didn’t turn it down. He looked satisfied, before he stared at my hair properly.

‘What were you doing in a bar?’ Crap. I froze, before quietly answering.

‘I just wanted a drink…’ Another hit, this time I had expected it. My mother stood in the doorway, holding Rory’s arm, the two Winchesters waiting for me to tell them to attack. I didn’t, keeping my eyes trained on the ground.

‘Only sluts go to bars, Shelby-Ann. I taught you better than that.’ I nodded, before my shaking hand held the papers up. He smirked slightly, obviously something was amusing him. He moved closer, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me against him, lips reaching my ear.

‘You’re going to run out eventually, and then you’re going to be stuck begging for both of them.’ He snatched the papers, grabbing a pen and signing them without even thinking. He paused before handing them back, grinning.

‘Whenever you need a real knot, Shelby-Ann, you know where to find me.’  He threw the papers to the ground, watching me sink down slowly to collect them. My heart was racing, fear that the boys would chuck me out, fear my father would do something I didn’t have the power to stop. I held still, before arms wrapped around me and pulled me up. Sam, who tugged me towards the door. My feet remained planted, watching my father. Dean called my name, but I could barely respond. My chest was heaving, body trapped in fear, until a simple command.

‘Omega, come.’ It was Sam, I knew that, and he had never called me that. But still, I followed him as if it he was my Alpha. Sam didn’t speak, not until the door had shut and the fresh air was soothing my body.

‘Shelby, I’m so sorry, I just didn’t know how else to get you out of there.’ Dean had awkwardly moved to the other side of the Impala, probably worried I would start a shouting match. I just shrugged, sliding into the backseat.

‘It’s okay.’ It was Sam, he would only do something if it was good for me. Sam looked worried at my sudden pliant behaviour, before getting into the front. Neither spoke to me, although they turned up the music. I was staring down at my wrists, finger nails digging in slightly, wondering why I had been so helpless. For all my angry-Omega nature, I had bowed down with no issues then. It reminded me of the time when my father had been so mad he had ordered me to cut my wrists. I had tried to fight the command, but it was impossible, no amount of begging was working. The knife had slid against the skin, splitting it open and he had laughed, telling me that it was because I would forever be someone else’s bitch.

Feathers ruffling alerted me to Cas’s arrival, who appeared in the backseat next to me. He snatched my hands up, dragging them away from the scratches I had already made against my skin. Sam had turned, Dean looking in the mirror to see the issue.

‘No, Shelby. You won’t be ordered to do that again.’ I watched his face for any sign of a lie, before resting my head against his chest. Despite not being an Alpha, Cas still was quite a calming person, and before long I was asleep against him.


	6. Shifters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelby joins a hunt, and drives the Impala

‘Shelby you’re not coming.’ Dean and I had been having this argument for a good two days, ever since they had found the hunt. Shapeshifters, two of them, and I really did want to go. I figured I could at least stay in the motel room, I knew all about the Shifters. We had caught them thanks to Charlie, who had sent images of the retinal flare they left behind. I didn’t know who Charlie was until she had sent the images across, but apparently she was a Beta who was friends with the boys.

Back to the Shifter issue. Two had been picked up only a couple of hours from the Bunker, and I was determined to go with them. Dean, however, was very adamant that I would be nothing but a hinderance. Which was annoying.

‘Like Hell I’m not.’ Technically I shouldn’t be able to argue with an Alpha, and I could see it was annoying Dean that I could. Sam sat at the table, watching the argument while preparing his weapons. He, luckily, had not got involved in the argument. I was thankful for that, because apparently he knew that he could get me to stop doing things. Dean had brought it up after we had left my father’s house, although not to me. I had overheard the boys talking, Dean telling Sam that I must be his mate if he had that power over me. Sam had denied it, stating it wasn’t fair on me to start saying I was his mate after everything that had happened. I was staying neutral on the topic.

‘You don’t know anything about hunting!’ Dean’s voice was rising, as was the angry pheromones he was giving off. Most Omega’s would be cowering by now, even Sam looked slightly uncomfortable.

‘I’ve been reading.’ I snapped back, hating how the Omega in me was whining like a frightened little bitch.

‘How do you kill a Shifter?’ He asked me, probably trying to catch me out.

‘Silver blade or bullet to the heart.’

‘Demon.’

‘Exorcism, your blade, Angel blade or drugged up Sam.’ Sam snorted at the last one, obviously regretting telling me about the incident with the Demon blood.

‘Wendigo.’

‘Fire.’

‘Kitsune.’

‘Blade to the heart, or starvation of pituitary glands.’ Dean looked annoyed, I was smug, standing with my arms folded as I leant back against the fridge. Sam was trying to hide his amusement, although he wasn’t doing a brilliant job.

‘You missed something from all of them.’ Dean finally said, apparently going for this argument.

‘The Colt, which can kill anything, except five creatures in existence. Lucifer being one of them.’ I waited for him to argue, to say that I still wasn’t coming, but eventually the Alpha backed down.

‘You can come, but you’re staying in the motel.’ I grinned, bouncing happily as I went to pack my bag. I grabbed clothes for the journey, and the gun that Dean and Sam had given me.  They had promised to teach me, but I didn’t have the heart to tell them I knew how to use one pretty well. Maybe slightly too well.

Dean and Sam were already at the Impala, so I took my seat in the back with a grin. Dean just shook his head, turning the music up loudly for the journey. I put headphones in, ignoring the boys talking about how the sewer system seemed to be a favourite for the shifters. I must have drifted off, because I woke up when the Impala stopped at a Gas station.

‘I need to pee.’ I stated, rolling from the car. Dean rolled his eyes, although I watched as his eyes scanned the area for anyone who could hurt me. The restroom was as bad as I thought it would be, but I didn’t really care. With my hands smelling like the crappy soap they had put in, I turned to the door, only to be stopped by an Alpha. A male Alpha, who was in the female bathroom. This couldn’t be good. He wasn’t very tall, dressed in a suit, but looked rather amused as I tensed up.

‘Easy, Muffin. I’m a friend of Moose and Squirrel.’ From what I had heard, only one person called them that. Which meant the Alpha in front of me was Crowley, King of Hell, all-round bastard. I raised an eyebrow at the Muffin term, before giving a slow smile.

‘I would say nice to meet you Crowley, but it isn’t really.’ He laughed, adjusting the suit jacket slightly. The Demon gestured to the door, walking beside me as we headed back across gravel towards the Impala. When the boys spotted me, then Crowley, they both came running in this direction.

‘Crowley what the Hell are you doing here?’ Dean snapped, indicating for me to go back to the car. I rolled my eyes, pulling the knife I had snatched from Dean when he bent to get the Gas out of my belt. His eyes widened as I handed it back, giving him a wink.

‘I had it covered.’ I slid back into the Impala, pretending I didn’t hear when Crowley said he wanted to meet the future mate of the Moose. All of them turned to me, but I gave a friendly wave, with my headphones in so they thought I couldn’t hear. Stupid boys, they never learn.

 

They didn’t tell me what Crowley wanted, nor did they speak until we reached the motel. They ordered two rooms, which I was thankful for, but it didn’t stop me from coming to their room when I heard them getting ready. Both were loading weapons, looking tense as they did so. I sat on the edge of the bed, which I believed was Sam’s, watching them both.

‘We’re going out to scout the sewers, stay here.’ I rolled my eyes, standing up slowly.

‘Can I not go and get a drink.’ It wasn’t really a question, I was going out regardless. Dean turned, anger flashing across his face.

‘Stay here, Shelby.’ I ignored him, reaching for my purse as I walked towards the door. I could tell Sam was on my side, his glare at Dean was enough for me to confirm it, so I opened the door. When it slammed shut, a fist hitting the wall next to me, I was surprised. Dean stood there, keeping me effectively pinned to the wall, looking pretty pissed. Sam took a step forwards, but it turns out he didn’t need to. My Omega side had unfortunately decided to reek of fear, making the Alpha back away sharply.

‘God, Shelby. I didn’t mean… I just don’t want you getting hurt…’ I tried to stop my shoulders from shaking, keeping my hand steady as I opened the door, heading back to my motel room. I ignored the knocking from them, turning up the TV and shoving the chocolate bars into my mouth that I had brought for the trip. It wasn’t until four hours later when my phone rang that I broke out of my sad state.

‘Dean?’ He barely ever called me. He usually got Sam to do the talking.

‘Shelby, we need some help. I’m texting you the address, we’ve got the Shifters.’ I hung up the phone, staring at the address I had been given. Dean had them, so why would he need me? But it sounded like Dean. It was then that I remembered that Shifters could mimic voices. I grinned, grabbing a gun with silver bullets and my silver switchblade, shoving it into my boot. I stared hesitantly at the keys to the Impala, knowing the boys hadn’t taken her. Oh well, Dean could kill me later.

 

The warehouse was suspiciously dark, my feet really did make too much sound. I had a plan, but first, I needed to be captured. I spotted Dean and Sam, who were both currently tied up, hands above their heads. They spotted me, shaking their heads frantically. I heard the footsteps behind me, winking to both of the boys as the object hit me round the head, and I dropped to the floor.

I wasn’t aware that it would hurt quite as much as it did, but still. When my eyes opened, I was tied up on a chair, facing the two boys. Neither looked very impressed with me, but I shifted (no pun intended) my attention to the other Dean. He walked closer, seeing that I was awake, a smile spreading across his lips.

‘Hello pretty Omega.’ I snarled, baring teeth, looking pissed. It had the desired effect, the Dean that wasn’t Dean grinned, crouching down in front to brush silver hair away from my face. I turned my tactic to the whimpering scared Omega, keeping my eyes wide with fear. Both of the real Winchesters were struggling with the ropes, trying to shout from around the gags in their mouths. Not Dean leant in, scenting the side of my neck right where the sensitive spot was, and I tried to hide my smirk. Every Alpha thought that was the way into an Omega’s pants, the most sensitive spot on the body, apart from… yeah.

‘Alpha, please.’ Ew. I did not like begging. The Shifter grinned, rubbing hands up my thighs as I pretended to squirm under the touch, releasing as much scent as I could. Not Dean’s pupils expanded, jeans tenting up at the words coming from my mouth. It was amusing how much power an Omega had over an Alpha, if you thought about it logically.

‘Want this ‘mega?’ I nodded frantically, eyes flicking momentarily to the crowbar on the floor that he had used to hit me over the head. The Alpha leant forwards, stripping the ropes from me as he pulled me towards the floor. Typical Alpha.

‘Good Omega, present for me darling.’ I hated that word. Oh god did I hate it, no way was I sticking my ass in the air for any Alpha. I did as told, sinking to my knees and judging the distance to the crowbar. The Alpha sensed my hesitation, leaning forwards slightly. I brought my knee back, kicking hard as I reached for the crowbar. It connected with a solid blow, a howl coming from the creature behind as I rolled. Fingernails scraped down my thighs, rather painful actually, but I ignored it as I tackled the creature to the floor, straddling not-Dean.

Hands wrapped around his neck, and in that moment, I may or may not have lost control. Red clouded every part of my brain as I rose the crowbar again to the struggling creature, hitting hard in the side of the head. The skull shattered, but it wouldn’t kill it, so I leant back for the silver knife, slamming it straight into the chest of the creature. It shuddered under me, falling still as I slowly rose up, dropping the knife. I kept a hold of the crowbar, staring down at not-Dean who was looking slightly awful. Muffled screams turned me to Sam Winchester, who seemed to be standing in the doorway.

It was then that I remembered that there were two Shifters, so this must be the other one. I reached for the gun on the table, probably Dean’s, but the Alpha was faster.

‘ **Come here, Omega**.’ It was Sam’s voice, in fact it was his Alpha call. I hadn’t heard it properly, but now that I did, I really wished I hadn’t. I was good at fighting most Alpha’s, but my hand shook as I reached for the gun.

‘ **Can’t fight your mate, Omega. Come**.’ So bloody commanding! My mind raced, staring between the gun and Sam, struggling to keep the Omega within me at bay. She whined as I took another step towards the gun, focusing my sights.

‘ **Shelby**.’ I shuddered, turning back to the Alpha. He gave me that look, puppy-dog eyed Sam. I still hadn’t dropped the crowbar, but it wasn’t silver, so it wouldn’t do me much good. Not-Sam beckoned me forwards, a come hither movement with his fingers that made my Omega flip in delight. My feet betrayed me, stepping away from the gun in favour of walking towards Sam. Fricking mates, I would sure as hell never be cool with this.  Nobody should have such power over me. Not some jacked-up Shifter who just so happened to be in a very gorgeous body.

Focus, Shelby. The Alpha smiled in triumph as I slowly shuffled forwards, the muffled voices behind me going in one ear and out the other. Dammit, this was not the plan.

‘That’s it Omega, **submit**.’ It was like ice shot through my veins, dousing me from the nice hazy feeling. Submitting was something an Alpha could make his mate do, but the thought of it made me sick. The command was one I had fought so many times, and he had unwillingly just given me back control. I rose the crowbar faster than he could think, hitting the shin of the Not-Sam. He lunged for me, knocking us both to the floor as teeth went for my neck. I may have screamed in that moment, although I will forever deny it. While teeth went for my neck, I stretched my hand behind me for the knife I had dropped. Fingers closed around the blade, so I wrapped a leg around Not-Sam and pushed him under me, sinking the knife down with both hands as strength. My Omega howled in pain, causing me to stumble away from the second dead shifter.

It was like being stabbed, and I quickly decided that I did not want to see Sam hurt. My Omega whined, hurting enough for me to double over, clutching my stomach in pain. A groan passed my lips, before I forced myself to look at the other Sam, the real one. I pulled the knife from Not-Sam’s chest, walking across to cut Dean first, then Sam, watching them both rub the wounds on their wrists. I didn’t hesitate, wrapping my arms around Sam’s midriff, burying my head into his shirt. The scent of him calmed the inner battle, the feel of his arms around my shoulders stopped them shaking.

It got too personal, so I pulled away and hugged Dean as well, before handing him back the blade I had stolen from his collection.

‘I think you should come on more hunts.’ He commented, staring at the two dead Shifters as he ruffled my hair affectionately.


	7. Heats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelby faces her first heat, then meets Charlie

I had now spent four months with the Winchesters, and I did honestly enjoy hunting with them. However, today I was not with them. They had been surprised when I had turned down the week-long hunt they were going on, but it was for good reason.

I had run out of suppressants, and so was currently chained to the wall in the basement, crying out in agony and begging for my Alpha. I was glad the boys weren’t here, because this would just be too embarrassing. I wasn’t like this, I refused to give in to the Omega side. Castiel sat in the dungeon with me, looking horrified as my back arched of the floor, body shaking with the effort of going into heat.

‘Maybe I should get Sam.’ He commented, knowing full well that Sam was my mate. Everyone knew it, but the two of us hadn’t brought it up. It hadn’t been spoken of since the Shifter incident, when I couldn’t refuse the commands Not-Sam had given.

‘Fuck you Castiel. I don’t need him.’ I growled, sweat dripping from my forehead as I clawed at the blanket covering me. I was naked apart from that, but it was Castiel, it didn’t really bother him. I was too sore to care, despite the fact he could see the silvery scars that littered my body. He had offered to heal them properly, but I had denied him.

‘You’re in pain.’ His stupid attitude was pissing me off more than I thought it would, so with some effort I threw a pillow in his direction. The Angel vanished in a flap of wings, probably to go with the boys. My Omega whined in pain, not liking the handcuffs that were rubbing my skin raw. Unfortunately for the Omega in me, I was stubborn, refusing to give in to the burning sensation and slick between my thighs. I knew eventually a heat would kill me, I couldn’t deny it forever, but right now I was more than happy to do so.

It was only the third day of my heat, I still had two more days to go. The boys should be away for three more, which would give me time to clean. The thought of two Alpha’s coming back here was one that made the ache between my legs worse, especially knowing one of them was my mate.

I must have passed out, because when I woke, Castiel was holding a jug of water and a cup. I rose slightly, not bothering to cover myself as he poured the glass and handed it down. I was starving, which was a good thing. It meant the heat was fading, and soon I could get out of the Dungeon. I drained the water cup, and three others, before Castiel moved back to sit in the chair.

‘You were asleep for 36 hours, I began to worry.’ It was day five then, which explained why I could now think rationally. I wrapped the blanket I had brought down here around me, suddenly feeling a lot colder than before. Thank gods, it was over. It meant I had three months (ish, if they decided to be predictable) to worry about the next one.

‘I think you can undo the cuff now. Please.’ I added on the end, watching the Angel move forwards to do so. He offered to heal my bleeding wrist, but I denied it.

That day and the next I was busy, scrubbing the Dungeon with bleach to get rid of the stench. I burnt the blankets, even walked all the way to the nearest shops to replace the stuff I had burnt. Hours before the boys were due to get back, I walked through the entire place. It smelt clean, slightly of bleach, but certainly no smell of an Omega. I grinned victoriously, Me 1, Omega 0.

Although I didn’t like being a typical Omega, I still prepared food for the boys return. I was in the kitchen, stirring the sauce for the pasta when I heard the voices of the Alphas. I didn’t leave my post, waiting until they walked in before smiling at both.

‘Dinner’s almost ready.’ Both seemed frozen, probably surprised that I was cooking dinner. I usually refused, based on principle, but it seemed only fair. They both shot to their chairs, grinning happily as I plated up food. I figured they were starving, so gave relatively big portions. Salad, although Dean wouldn’t eat any, and garlic bread, which Dean would probably steal.

‘How was the hunt?’ I asked, sitting down with them once I had handed out beers. Dean happily explained about the ghosts they had been hunting, and the stupid family that had almost died because they wouldn’t listen. I reached across for the salad, feeling the gaze of both Alpha’s onto the red-raw skin that was due to the cuffs. They didn’t ask, so I knew Cas must have told them why I didn’t come with them. I was grateful for the lack of talk on the subject, although as I was wandering to my room later I heard Sam and Dean talking in the library.

‘You’re her mate, Sam. It’s kind of your job!’

‘She would have freaked out, Dean! I can’t just jump on her because she was in heat!’

‘It’ll kill her. Sammy just talk to her!’

‘I’m not good at this. What if she doesn’t want me? Hell, what if she rejects me?’ Both were silent for a pause, before Dean spoke up again.

‘Why don’t we get Charlie to come and stay? Maybe another girl to talk to will help Shelby open up?’ I moved on, feeling awkward that they were trying so hard to help me. I knew I wasn’t being fair on Sam, but I didn’t want to be some Alpha’s pet. Especially with what always seemed to happen when Alpha’s were near.

 

I avoided them for the next couple of weeks, spending most of my time either in the library or my room. I happened to be in the gun-range, practicing with one of the Guns I had stolen from Dean’s collection, when I heard the door open behind me. I turned, staring at the red-headed girl in the doorway. I could smell the Alpha’s, knowing they were close enough to be listening in. I didn’t give a hint of it as I put the gun down, removing the headphones as I walked across.

‘You must be Charlie.’ I gave her a smile, watching her face light up.

‘Hi, yes, I am. You’re Shelby, I’ve heard a lot. Good things, obviously.’ I laughed at her babbling, the Beta gave me a smile before she relaxed.

‘Figured that it might be nice if we got to know each other. Go out sometime. Whatever girls normally do.’ I chuckled, seeing that she was genuine. The boys may have asked, but the girl did want to talk.

‘I’d love some time out of the Bunker.’ I offered, knowing that she would make the choice. Her eyes lit up, widening in happiness.

‘Yes. There is a club not too far from here, we should totally go to it. Oh! We could go shopping, girls do that right?’

That was how we arranged to go shopping this afternoon to find clothes to go clubbing in. Charlie left me in the range, allowing me to finish of attacking the target before I went in search of lunch. Maybe shopping with Charlie wouldn’t be so bad, after all, Beta’s and Omega’s often became good friends.

 

‘You’d definitely suit this.’ Charlie held up the black body-con dress, wiggling it in my direction. She had already decided on black shorts and a v-neck top, leaving me to fight my way through mountains of clothes. I sighed, grabbing it from her hands and heading to the changing rooms. Charlie sat on the chair outside, making casual conversation.

‘I really didn’t think I would be doing this.’ I chuckled, shoving my jeans down my legs.

‘Same. I had a friend, Marie, who was interested in all this crap. I was never great at it.’

‘You guys still talk?’

‘Fell apart when she tried to date my older brother.’ Marie and her interest in Simon had always been a problem, especially when the Alpha had told Marie about their father.

‘You have an older brother?’ Charlie asked, watching as I stepped out in the dress. She squealed in delight, giving a thumbs-up before I disappeared back into the cubicle.

‘Yeah, two. Simon is two years older, Rory is five years older.’

‘Sounds tough.’ I hummed in agreement, not pointing out the fact that it was awkward because of our father.

‘What do they do now?’

‘Rory works as a teacher, has a Beta wife. Simon, well, he is enjoying rebelling against our father.’ Charlie must have known the topic was a sensitive one, because she didn’t attempt to push it. We headed to the checkouts, paying for the dress before heading out of the shopping centre. We had taken Charlie’s bike, so walked towards it, before some guy grabbed Charlie’s arm.

‘Hey, you fancy a coffee?’ He was tall, relatively handsome looking but a Beta, so no threat to me. Charlie shook her head politely, explaining that he wasn’t really her type. He nodded, accepting defeat and walking away. She turned to me, cheeks flushed slightly red.

‘It happens more often that you would think.’  I didn’t actually doubt that, she was a very pretty woman. I was about to reply with something witty when my phone beeped, my brother Rory texting.

_Kid, I know you went somewhere in Kansas, you should know Dad was relocated there. Be careful._

I froze, staring at the text with mild horror. Charlie rose her head from where she was seated on the bike, her expression turning to a frown.

‘Bad news?’ I stared back at the text, before shaking my head. No way could I explain to Charlie what the issue was.

‘No, it’s nothing.’


	8. Stand Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelby protects another Omega.

Charlie’s P.O.V.

I was patiently waiting in the kitchen, watching the two Alpha’s stride around, both looking stressed. They had called me here to help the Omega, Shelby, but really I figured out that they just needed her to open up more. Right now we were waiting for her to come out so we could go get drunk, both Sam and Dean were coming. Apparently, they didn’t want her to go out without one of them.

‘She’s really okay?’ Dean said, turning to me. I rolled my eyes, equal mixtures of frustration and understanding in my expression. I knew they were concerned, they had told me what had happened when she had gone into heat, and how she hadn’t spoken about Sam being her mate, but she seemed okay. Just like she had a lot to deal with, and didn’t really want to talk to anyone. I gave a nod, fiddling with the hem of my shorts. They were really short, the shirt pretty low cut, but I figured tonight may be a good night to get some action. Especially now that I had a wing-woman.

Speaking of, Shelby appeared. I smirked at Sam’s expression, although he managed to hide it quickly. And he made a good point, she looked stunning. Her silver hair was curled, put up in a messy-bun with wispy bits hanging down. The black dress had thin straps, hung to every curve and stopped mid-thigh, showing off long legs. Black boot-heels, with little spikes on the end. Blue eyes met mine, giving me a wink as if she had noticed me checking her out. I laughed, before blushing as she let out a wolf whistle, twirling me.

‘Nice shorts.’ She mumbled, before looking up to Dean.

‘Can we go now? I could do with a drink.’

 

The only reason the boys had come was to supervise her. Dean wasn’t even flirting with anyone, instead kept his eyes glued to Shelby, who was by the bar chatting to some Betas. Sam tensed whenever someone got close, which was even funnier. The two of them looked rather weird, just sitting there staring at her.

‘Guys, there is only one other Alpha in the bar, and he is mated. Calm your tits.’ Dean rolled his eyes, leaning back slightly into the chair. The drink almost went down him in the next second when Cas appeared next to him.

‘Cas, man. What have we said about just appearing!’ Dean glared at the Angel, who just said hello, before he gave me a smile.

‘Sam, are you well? You look tense.’ Sam gave a brief nod, although I wondered if he was going into rut. It wouldn’t surprise me, and from the looks of it, Dean was thinking the same thing. It became apparent when a low warning growl emitted from the larger Alpha. I looked back to Shelby, who was now dancing with the only other Omega in the bar.

‘Sammy, chill out. They have a mate.’  Dean remarked, although it didn’t seem to do a lot of good. Sam gripped the bottle, draining it quickly, before stealing Shelby’s. I could tell Dean wanted a word with his brother, so I stood up and made my way across. Shelby was more than happy to dance with me, although I was enjoying the grinding a bit too much. Omega or not, she was a good-looking woman.

As the song turned to a lower one, Shelby happily gripped my waist and danced against me, much to my amusement. She was a good dancer, her rhythm was amazing, but she dropped me immediately when another female Beta wrapped her arms around me. Shelby gave me a wink, dancing back to the Omega to leave me with my new dance partner. Four songs later and I was exhausted, staggering back to where the boys were sitting.

‘Where’s Shelby?’ They both asked, and I spun to see the dancefloor empty. Castiel looked as well, although before any of us could speak the Alpha came up to our booth.

‘Man, your Omega’s outside. There’s an issue with my Omega.’ Sam stood up slightly too fast, I watched Dean grip his shirt and tell him to behave. The night air was cold, but the Alpha led us to where a small crowd had gathered. The male Omega was on the floor, beaten and bruised, curled up in the foetal position. Shelby was with him, his head resting in her lap as she sung softly to him. The air was thick and heavy with calming pheromones, given off by her. The crowd of Beta’s weren’t only gathered around them, however. An Alpha was on the floor, pinned by another Alpha.

‘What happened?’ Dean asked, shoving through the crowds. He must have got too close to the Omega on the floor, because he whined painfully and Shelby growled, threatening Dean. He stepped back, turning to the Alpha of the Omega.

‘Names Byron. That’s my mate, Andy, who got attacked by that dick over there. Came out to find your Omega breaking the fight up, before she took him down. The Alpha pinning him down is Max, an off-duty officer.’ Byron looked sad, trying to approach his Omega. The guy, Andy, whined again, burying further into Shelby’s stomach. She didn’t growl at that Alpha, just watched him.

Sirens were heard, the crowd of Beta’s fleeing as the cops arrived. Most of them were Alpha’s, the first thing they did was to grab the restrained Alpha. Witness statements were collected, but the point kept coming up.

An Omega had been able to take down a full-grown Alpha.

Dean and Sam saw the issue as well, quite a few of the cops were now approaching her. Shelby didn’t stop her soft singing, still soothing the Omega. Andy finally quit crying, sitting up slowly. He looked to his Alpha, looking unsure. It was odd, watching how the Omega relied on the other, he turned and scented her for reassurance.  Shelby nodded, helping him stand as he went to his Alpha. It was a cute reunion, the cops quickly asking questions to Andy, who had endless praise for his saviour.

‘Full name, Miss?’ One of the officers approached her, Sam tensing considerably. Shelby, however, appeared to have seen a bigger issue.

‘It’s alright Officer, that would be my daughter.’ A man strode through in Uniform, a Sheriff’s badge pinned to his shirt. Sam almost growled, but Dean gripped him tighter. He ignored the Alpha’s, walking straight to Shelby, who remained perfectly still.

‘Attacking an Alpha in public?’ It wasn’t technically illegal, she could do so if she was protecting another Omega, which she had been. But Shelby didn’t speak, as if she was afraid of what would happen if she did. Sam let out another quiet growl, this time the sound snapped Shelby out of her trance.

‘Defended an Omega, Sheriff. I need to go, it appears my mate had entered a rut.’ She stood tall, before stepping past him to walk to us. He grabbed her hand, and for a second I thought he would hit her, before he leaned in and muttered something into her ear. Shelby’s eyes flashed with fear, before she carried on walking.

‘Omega.’ Sam whimpered, grabbing her when she was close enough. Dean sucked in a breath, waiting for her to lash out, but she just gently hugged him back, allowing him to scent her neck.

‘It’s okay Sam, we’ll be home soon.’

Dean drove fast, with me sitting Shotgun. Sam was in the back, keeping hands on his mate at all times. Shelby said nothing, although anytime the hands went to pressure points she would flinch. Sam growled when I opened the door for her, Dean pulling me back quickly.

‘Easy, Sammy. It’s Charlie.’ He stepped towards his brother, but apparently that was too close to Shelby for his liking. Sam tensed up, as if he would hurt his brother.

‘Sam, no.’ Shelby snapped, grabbing his arm. He turned to her, before glaring back at Dean.

‘Smells of you.’ He grunted, looking angry. Dean was now backing away, really not wanting to fight his own brother. Castiel had appeared, looking between the groups with confusion.

‘Sam, come on.’ She tugged at his arm, desperately trying to drag him away from the confrontation.

‘Sammy, this isn’t you man. Just go and sleep it off, we’ll take care of Shelby.’ Oh boy, Dean regretted that the second he said it. His face dropped, stuttering some sort of apology towards the very angry Sam. Castiel stepped forwards, ready to intervene, before a voice broke through.

‘Alpha, please.’ Sam’s head turned instantly to Shelby, who took his hand and gently started walking backwards. He took one last look towards Dean, before following Shelby.

‘Should we help her?’ We followed slowly, but by the time we reached his room, Sam was curled up on the bed, head resting against her stomach as she stroked his hair, muttering something under his breath. He looked in pain, but at least he wasn’t trying to rip us all apart.

‘This is bad news.’ Castiel commented as we entered the kitchen. Dean grabbed a beer, nodding his head in agreement.

‘If the heats weren’t killing her before, they will now.’ I shot my head up in confusion, as did Dean.

‘Killing her?’

‘Of course, she refuses to accept she is an Omega. It would be like an Alpha refusing to rut, it would drive them to illness. It will eventually kill her.’ Dean sounded like he was being strangled, and I just stared. How the hell were we going to make this work?


	9. The bad life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's in rut, and Shelby isn't doing too well either.

Sam whined as I tried to move, hands gripping my thighs slightly. I knew how much pain he was in, but I couldn’t give him what he needed.

‘Shelby… sorry…’ It wasn’t the first time he had tried to apologise, he genuinely looked awful. I sighed, before I had an idea. One that would mean he could be close to me, but not necessarily triggering my utter fear of Alpha’s. I readjusted, shuffling so he was spooning me. The hardness pressed up against my back was proof enough of how badly he was fighting this.

‘Sam, I know you can’t help it. This… this is okay.’ It wasn’t, I was terrified, and Sam knew that. He tried so hard, until his shaking body couldn’t resist anymore. He pushed forwards slightly, rutting against my ass, gasping slightly. I held still, fear spiking at the scent of the Alpha, although another part of me was more than happy.

‘No… Shelby go.’ He muttered, shoving me from the bed. I knew he didn’t mean it to be harsh, he was terrified. His hand moved to between his thighs, sliding under clothing and I had to leave. Too much, I couldn’t do this. The door slammed between us, and I stood on the other side. My body was freaking out, I barely made it to the bathroom before my stomach contents emptied. Charlie was the one that came forward, helping me keep hair out of my face before waiting until after I’d washed my mouth out to walk to my room.

‘Want to explain what’s wrong?’ She asked quietly, watching me sit on the bed and shake.

‘I… There were three Alpha’s in the family. I started my heats at 14, which was too early, but my father wouldn’t take me to get it checked out. Instead he would keep me tied down in my room, using my awful scent as an excuse to beat me. Ruts though… He wouldn’t ever use my mother, instead…’ I trailed off, not really knowing how to finish the sentence. Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes, before I continued. ‘When my brothers hit their ruts, he would beat them until they used me as well. I ran away at 18, managed to live for three years before the constant running from Alpha’s got too much. It was hard… especially when the heats made me want them. I went back, and although my brothers weren’t there anymore, my father still was. I was on suppressants, but it didn’t stop his ruts.’ I looked up finally, only to see Charlie’s eyes wide. She moved silently, wrapping her arms around me as I sobbed.

She was gone when I woke, but I didn’t mind. I had never told anyone what I had just told her, but for some reason I didn’t regret it. I knew she would tell Dean, but I didn’t really mind. I just hoped Dean wouldn’t judge me for it.

My phone rang, but I knew it was a bad idea to answer it. I still did, picking it up quickly.

‘I knew you didn’t have the guts.’

‘You’re sick. I… I have every right not to. It’s my choice.’

‘Your sick scent was what caused it. Now your too chicken to clean it up. That’s on you.’

‘Fuck you.’

‘They won’t want you, and then you’ll have to come running back here. Daddy’s little whore.’ I hung up the phone, throwing it half way across the room as I sobbed. I grabbed spare clothes, heading to the shower quickly and turning the water up hot. I stepped under, crying openly as I sunk down to the floor. My eyes focused on the razor, and in that moment, I knew how far down the rabbit hole I already was.

 

Sam’s P.O.V.

The night had gone badly. The Alpha in me was more than happy to see her dance, envisioning how good she would look doing it naked on top of me. I tried desperately to focus on anything but her, to fight the instinct inside. Instead, I had ended up losing control of myself, allowing the Alpha to feel good and enjoy the Omega side in her. The entire journey home my trousers had been tight, but she hadn’t said anything, even though I knew she had noticed. It was like she was trying to ignore it, and I knew she was terrified. This shouldn’t be happening, I should have had better control.

I had kicked her out for her own good. I could feel the fear seeping off her, but goddam did her body feel good pressed against mine. With her back against my chest, every small thrust I could feel her round ass against me, and that was doing crazy things to the Alpha inside. Nothing else mattered in that moment, I wanted nothing more than her body under me, my knot locking her close. That’s why I had shoved her off, before dealing with the issue myself. Multiple times. Ruts had always been bad, but this time it was a lot quicker to end, although it had been a much heavier burst.

When I finally left the room, I could hear the shower running. Voices from the kitchen drew me in that direction, hoping to either find Shelby or Dean.

It was Dean, sitting with Charlie who looked like she had been crying. Both looked up as I walked in, before I noticed Castiel in the room as well. It could only mean one thing, Shelby talk.

‘Charlie, what’s wrong?’ I stepped forward, careful not to make it too sudden. I still remembered what had happened fifteen hours ago when we had got out of the Impala. Growling at the two of them was not something I had wanted, I had tried to fight it, but only her calling me Alpha had got my attention away.

‘I asked Shelby what happened… that poor girl…’ She started sobbing again, Dean patting her shoulder awkwardly. The mention of my potential mate meant the dying fire in my stomach flip momentarily, before I shoved it down.

‘What do you mean?’ Neither of them looked at me, before I asked the question again, voice lower this time. Castiel suddenly dropped the glass he was holding, watching it smash to the floor.

‘Cas, dammit!’

‘Shelby.’ Castiel vanished, but all three of us heard. I was the first to move, heading towards the shower room. I knocked on the door, hearing Cas’s voice inside, before the water stopped. Dean and Charlie were by my side, neither saying anything as we waited for Castiel to appear. The door unlocked, pushed open by Cas who was holding Shelby in his arms, wrapped in a white fluffy towel. He ignored all of us, pushing past to walk to her room.

The three of us followed, watching as he lay her down on the bed, before his hands started moving up her thighs.

‘Cas!’ Dean exclaimed, stepping forwards before he stopped. Fresh cuts ran across her thighs, bleeding through the towel he had placed around her. Cas moved his hand over them, healing them quickly. He paused on the scars that littered her legs, before tugging a blanket over them, not removing them.

‘She is fine.’ He stated, rubbing his head awkwardly.

‘That doesn’t look like fine.’ Charlie commented, rushing to her side and sitting down on the bed, glancing up to me before pressing a hand against her shoulder.

‘She received some disturbing messages from her father, I believe. Something about not satisfying her Alpha.’ He flicked his gaze to me, before back to the sleeping Shelby. She looked utterly peaceful, wrapped in the blanket. I felt so stupid for having not spoken to her, for a rut coming on and having no plan. Swearing colourfully, I stormed from the room. How was Shelby ever going to forgive me now?

 

‘Sam, open the door.’ I ignored Dean’s attempt, it wasn’t the first one. Or the second. Charlie had tried as well, but I wouldn’t open it for either of them. This was my fault, I had caused Shelby her pain, and now I had no idea how to talk to her about it. More footsteps joined Dean’s, before a quick conversation was had. I strained to hear, but it turns out I didn’t need to, Dean explained anyway.

‘Sam, Shelby woke up. She’s asking for you.’ I doubted it, I figured it was a plan to get me to open the door, but I did it anyway. Dean stared up at me, concern flashing before he strode off down the corridor. We got closer to Shelby’s room, and I could hear Castiel in there with her. Charlie had been the one to summon Dean, now standing outside the room as well.

‘Sam?’ I was surprised, although I shouldn’t have been. Shelby was phenomenal at scenting Alpha’s, although the reasons behind that ability may not always be good. She wasn’t wrapped in just a towel anymore, instead had on leggings and a vest-top. Castiel stood, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

‘I’m sorry.’ She finally said, and I stepped forwards, honestly confused.

‘What have you got to be sorry for?’

‘For not being able to help…’ She trailed off, looking awkward. I shook my head, about to tell her how she didn’t have to, how we could work this out, but she held her hand up.

‘No, Sam. I’m supposed to be your mate… I just… can we take this slow?’ She wanted me. She was actually asking for me. I stepped forwards as she patted the bed, sitting next to her.

‘Would you mind… staying? I’m really tired but…’ She laughed at my obvious enthusiasm, I was under the covers quicker than she could speak, allowing her head to carefully rest against my chest. I waited till her body had relaxed before asking the next question, although I was unsure I would like the answer.

‘I want to know about you. About everything, what happened with your family, how you learnt to fight like that… everything. It’s okay if you can’t tell me now, I will wait.’ Blue eyes met mine, worry flashing across her face.

‘You promise you won’t leave?’

‘Never.’ I muttered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She allowed it, resting her head back against my chest before taking a breath.

‘It started when I was six…’


	10. Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelby's family life goes downhill

_Six year old Shelby walked into the kitchen, silver hair flowing behind her. She looked up to her father, the Chief of Police, the man she feared and respected equally. When her hair had grown silver, he had told her she would become an Omega. Something that was disgusting, a second class citizen._

_‘Sit down, Shelby-Ann.’ She did so, sliding onto the chair. Her mother stood in the corner, her two sons cowering behind. Her father reached for the tool, holding it up so she could see. Young Shelby nodded her head, understanding._

_‘Why are we doing this, Shelby-Ann?’_

_‘Because silver hair is for omegas, and omegas are dirty.’ He nodded, looking pleased. He turned to faze her, turning it on. The buzz filled the room, but the girl wasn’t scared. Not yet._

_‘And why am I doing it?’_

_‘Because you are an Alpha, and Alpha’s are the leaders. They are always right.’ Shelby watched as silver hair fell to the floor, spilling around the chair, before she was handed a wig of brown. It sat upon her head, and Shelby smiled. No more being an Omega._

_Ten year old Shelby entered the kitchen, watching her father hit her eldest brother. Rory shook his head, pleading._

_‘You summoned me, father?’ The girl knew his temper, she had been on the receiving hand. Her brother looked fearful, tensing up as she walked in._

_‘Your brother has entered his first rut, he needs an Omega. You are to serve him.’ Shelby frowned, shaking her head. She was used to being degraded, but this was different. He moved forward, wrapping the belt around his hand. Her brother whimpered, pleading with her to run. Shelby did not, accepting the hits until she was curled on the floor, blood dripping from the lashes on her back. Her brother was shoved forwards, down to his knees in front._

_‘Present, Omega.’ The girl did not, and so was throttled until she could barely see. Rolling to her stomach, shaking legs propped herself up. Her brother cried the entire time, their father staying silent. Once he had finished, Rory left, leaving his sister curled in blood, sweat and the remnants of her brother. Her father patted her head, smiling slightly._

_‘Good Omega. That is how to submit, next time do not make us wait.’_

_Thirteen year old Shelby knew what was coming when she was summoned to her father’s room. She tried not to shake, smelling the scent of the rut. Her fingers traced the door handle, glancing across the hall to her mother, who had just come from Simon’s room. She stared at her youngest child, before looking away guiltily. Shelby opened the door, shutting it behind her. Hands reached for the robe belt, like she had been taught, but she couldn’t do it._

_Blood soaked through, Shelby lay on the floor. The Alpha had beaten her to the brink of consciousness, and the girl honestly couldn’t remember why she had fought anymore._

_Fourteen year old Shelby cried out in pain. The heat was her first, and it was awful. Her father refused to let an Alpha help her, instead called her names for needing it so much. It was bad, she was sick, but he didn’t are. The hits reined down, feet kicking ribs. She begged, pleaded, desperate for help._

_‘Father please.’_

_‘No. A slut does not deserve it. Your scent is ruining this household.’ More hits, and Shelby begged to whatever God would listen for death, for an end to the misery._

_Eighteen year old Shelby ran away. A bag with her stuff, the desire to flee in her mind, she left the house. It had been a year and a half since she had left the Omega clinic, they had been no help. They hadn’t understood, and now she was willing to rip apart every Alpha who stood in her way. And the bad luck seemed to follow her._

_Every heat she fled to the scenery, trying to hide from the Alpha’s. They had followed, and she had quickly learned to fight. It became instinct, to defend from them. But Shelby got tired, she needed the suppressants and her Alpha was the only one who could authorise them. Twenty one year old Shelby walked back into the house, Simon had already run, and Rory was visiting. His eyes widened when she walked in, shaking his head desperately._

_It was awful. She never would run again. The Omega submitted, voice quiet for the next five years._

I stopped my retelling, keeping out some parts that may worry him. I looked up, staring at the Alpha. He stared down at me, before pressing a kiss to my lips. I didn’t fight it, enjoying the touch. Nobody had ever kissed me, for all the groping and assault.

‘I will never do that to you, Shelby. He is wrong. Your hair, your scent… It drives me insane. You are gorgeous, beautiful, smart and independent. I don’t want you any other way.’ I pressed my lips back to his, aware that he could feel the tears on my cheeks. He smiled against my lips, before I pulled back.

‘Guys, we’ve found a hunt!’ Dean said, hitting the door a couple of times. We both got up, walking through to the library. Sam took one of the chairs, Dean stood and Charlie sat on the edge of the table. I walked across to Sam, who happily wrapped an arm around my waist and sat me down onto one leg.

‘Vampire nest, nothing too complicated. But they have extremely good sense of smell, so…’ He trailed off, staring to me. I knew he was expecting a fight, but instead I shrugged.

‘I’ll stay in the motel.’ Sam smiled, pressing a kiss to my shoulder blade. Castiel appeared, making me jump, although Sam’s hands steadied me.

‘Dean, we have a small problem.’

‘Spill.’

‘Perhaps it would be best away from Shelby.’ Oh brilliant, yet again I was going to be in the middle of something.

‘What is it?’ I asked, standing up slowly.

‘Shelby… your father has been possessed. By a Demon. Your mother, and younger brother are dead.’ I paused, taking in the information. The mother who had stood by and watched my life be ruined was dead. That was not difficult to stomach. The fact that Simon was gone was harder on me.

‘I regret to inform you that your sister-in-law and eldest brother are on the run. I managed to find them, the woman is with pup. I am not sure what you wish for me to do.’ Rory and Anna, they were my family. Rory had warned me of my father.

‘Can you take me to them?’ The world shifted around us, and suddenly we were all standing in a living room. Rory stood up suddenly, pulling Anna behind him.

‘This guy is with you, Shelby?’ I nodded, stepping forwards. Anna looked terrified, stomach round and bulging.

‘His name is Castiel, he can help.’

‘He didn’t stop mother from dying. Or Simon.’ He choked up on his brothers name, and I felt sorry for him. The Alpha tore forwards, wrapping me up in his arms and burying his nose into my neck. I hugged back, attempting to calm him.

‘You smell of an Alpha.’ He remarked, stepping back. I didn’t speak, although I could tell Sam was trying not to smile. Anna burst into tears again, and my brother just stared awkwardly. I shoved him out of the way, moving slowly.

‘Anna, hey, it’s okay.’ I tapped into the pheromones, calming ones soothing her. She looked surprised, before allowing me to sit next to her. Dean was already explaining to my brother what was happening, the plan, while Sam and Castiel loaded weapons. Charlie stood by Dean’s side.

‘How far along are you?’

‘Eight months.’ I gasped, smiling warmly. We chatted a little about the pups she was expecting, whether or not she knew the genders, which she did not. She was listening to the conversation about Demons, but trying not to be scared. I reassured her that all would be well, that we could sort it out.

‘Do you ever want pups?’ She asked, loud enough that I knew Sam had heard. I tried to look nonchalant, although internally my heart-rate was through the roof. My lips tried to form words, but fear was starting to cloud my mind.

‘Sister, hush. Anna will not judge.’ Rory stated, offering me a sympathetic smile.

‘I was pregnant.’ I started, trying to ignore the stares from my friends. ‘I lost the baby. I’m not sure if I could go through something like that again.’ The Beta cooed, holding my hand and offering back pheromones to soothe me. I allowed it, not wanting to look to my Alpha. Nobody wanted sloppy seconds.

I was about to speak when the door opened, and the Demon just strolled in. Nobody moved, not quite sure what the plan was. Seemed to easy, if you asked me. It was odd, the fact that it was my dad being worn as the Demon strolled in, having killed my mother and my brother.

‘Oh, it’s okay, I plan on you killing me. I just wanted to pass on a message. Winchesters, we know how hard it is to hunt you. How hard it is to kill you. But now we know your weakness,’ He gestured in my direction, ‘We will stop at nothing to kill you. All of you.’ I moved carefully, taking the knife from my belt that I had yet again stolen from Dean. Someone was calling my name, but I buried it in his chest without hesitation. And it felt good, watching the Demon die, watching the vessel he was inhabiting drop down.

Silence in the room. Nobody spoke, although I just stared at his body. Then I smiled, raising my head to meet Castiel’s gaze. He gave me a nod, a small smile.

‘A special place in Hell reserved for him, Shelby.’


	11. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Hunt to keep the group busy

We had taken out the vampire nest. We had killed a werewolf and taken down an unfriendly ghost. Charlie had left after the vampire nest, meaning it was just the three of us in the bunker, with the occasional visit from Castiel. We were now on our way to a case that looked specifically like a Witch. Dean was in the front of the Impala, whining about Witch’s bodily fluids, while Sam was ignoring him in favour of listening to the music he had through the headphones I had given him. We had a splitter, so I was lying on the backseat also listening.

‘Where’s the witness to the first murder?’ Dean asked, just as the sign for the motel we would be staying at appeared. Sam removed the headphones, chucking them towards me, as he addressed his brother.

‘A clinic on the main street. It’s called the “Peace Clinic”.’

‘Drugs?’ Dean asked with a snort, while I sat up slowly and leant forwards.

‘It’s an Omega clinic, dipshit.’ Dean looked across to Sam, before meeting my gaze in the mirror.

‘Will they let us in?’

‘As FBI, yeah. But you will probably have to take an Omega round with you, or a Beta, so as not to frighten the patients.’ We stopped at the motel, Sam running off to the reception to get the rooms. Dean leant against the Impala, eyeing me up carefully.

‘What if we say that’s what you’re for. Would you be able to go in there?’ I had spent a year and a half inside an Omega clinic, I knew far too well how they worked. They were alright inventions, if you didn’t mind the stupid rules that an Omega had to be collared while she was inside the building. They called it precaution, I called it stupid egotistical Alpha pricks. My version was better.

‘They only had one room. Two King size beds though.’ Sam said, jogging across to us. He looked concerned that I might have a problem, after one night sleeping next to him ended in my uncontrollable nightmares, I hadn’t slept next to Sam since. Today, however, I shrugged, taking the key and walking across to the motel room. The beds were big, there would be more than enough room for me and Sam to share without my thrashing limbs attacking him too much.

They got dressed into their suits, I remained in casual clothing, before we all headed back to the Impala. I remained at the back of the trio as they walked into the white facility, straight to the reception. Everyone that worked in an Omega clinic had to be a Beta, by law, although they were all owned by Alphas. The Beta behind the desk was not too happy to be letting two Alphas go and visit a recently widowed Omega, especially when the Beta explained she had an eight week old baby. I stepped forwards, careful to not seem too defiant as I pushed past the two Alpha’s.

‘Ma’am, that’s why I am here, to act as a calming presence. I spent a year and a half in a clinic, I know how they work.’ The Beta hesitated, before filling out to guest badges for both Sam and Dean. They clipped them to their suits, waiting for me to get one, but the Beta just turned.

‘Any colour preference?’ The Beta asked, looking under the desk. I rolled my eyes, knowing that everyone expected an Omega to say no to that question.

‘Blue, please. Preferably without a front-standing D ring if you can manage.’ The Beta nodded, before putting up a nice plain blue collar. I thanked her, slipping it round my neck and fastening it, with room to fit two fingers between the skin and the leather. Both boys were just staring, so I walked towards the door.

‘What the hell is that?’ Dean finally blurted, staring with utter confusion.

‘All Omega’s have to be collared inside a centre, Dean.’ We walked along, finding the right number, before I hesitantly knocked on the door. Dean and Sam stepped in, careful to not frighten her.

‘Ms Cambridge? Can we come in?’ I hung back until the badges had been exchanged, before stepping in. The Omega was sitting on the bed, a baby in her arms. The bite mark on her neck was already fading, and the Omega had red rimmed eyes. She caught sight of me immediately, looking for comfort.

‘It’s okay, you can trust them. They’re good…’ I paused on the word, hating how it tasted on my tongue, ‘Alphas.’ She beckoned me forwards, scenting my neck when I was close enough. I took a seat next to her, rubbing soothing circles onto her back as she answered some of the lighter questions. When it got to the events of the murder, she paused.

‘Would you mind taking my little George down to the nursery? I don’t want him to hear this.’ I didn’t point out that the kid was too young to hear anything and understand it, instead took the small pup from her hands. It had been snivelling before, but as soon as I picked it up it fell silent. I cradled it carefully, unable to help the smile that crossed my face.

‘You have pups?’ She asked, looking pleased.

‘No, not yet.’ I added, grinning at the little baby. So cute. She smiled, allowing me to stand and walk out of the room, making soft noises to the little baby. The nursery had lots of children, they didn’t specify that the Omega clinic had to just have the babies of Omegas. The Beta on duty recognised the baby, giving me a small nod as I walked in. I settled in the blanket pile, keeping little George close as a small pup walked up.

‘Excuse me Miss, are you an Omega?’ I smiled at the small boy, nodding my head. He was probably about six, and settled on the mat next to me. More children came across, until I had a small gathering of seven pups around me. Eight if you included George. The one who had spoken first was the oldest, although I quickly learnt that they all had a relatively good understanding of the three ranks of people. As an Omega, I would naturally give out a scent that would soothe children, hence the current small things that were clambering on me. They settled around, some leaning against me, others content to stay close.

‘Story, please.’ The eldest said, looking excited. I nodded, shifting George slightly so I could speak.

‘Once upon a time, there was a Kingdom of people, who were without ranks. No Alphas, no Omegas, no Betas. A young girl, the princess of the Kingdom, fell ill. To try and cure her, the King sent his best soldiers,’ I booped the boy on the nose, who squealed in delight, ‘To face the big bad wolf, an evil creature in the woods. The warriors were brave, and killed the evil creature, bringing back its soul to the Kingdom.’ I gestured with my hands, the kids all grinning happily.

‘I want to be a soldier!’ So it quickly came to be that three of the children were soldiers, the eldest was the King, and the only girl in the group was the sick Princess. Then there was the one pretending to be the wolf, who was currently running around with a plastic spoon as a weapon. The only other child, a kid who could be only about 1 and a half, was too young to understand. They stayed by my side as I continued the story, the kids acting it out.

‘With the great beast slain, the soul was brought back to the King. He employed a witch to heal his daughter using the soul, but the witch put a curse upon the land.’ All the children cried out, before looking to me to continue.

‘The Witch put the soul into every person in the Kingdom. She made the royal family Alphas, giving them great strength and determination. She made the people Beta’s, the people who would support and keep the Kingdom strong. And with her final power, she turned the young Princess into an Omega, to forever remind her of the illness she suffered.’ The kids cheered, running around like lunatics before the Beta who was watching the nursery chuckled.

‘Think you could get them all sitting down for snack time?’ She asked politely, so I patted the mat next to me. The kids came running, sitting down in a circle as food was handed out. I stood up, noting the three in the doorway watching the scene. The Omega smiled, stepping forward to take her baby. George woke almost as soon as he was passed across, small hands grabbing at air.

‘Thank you for taking care of him.’ She said with a smile, both Sam and Dean turning to walk to the exit. I smiled, following after them before she caught my hand.

‘Please, find who did this. I want them to suffer.’ I hoped my eyes conveyed how much I would keep to that sentence, before I ran to catch up. I handed the collar back over, meeting the boys by the car.

‘I didn’t know you were good with kids.’ Dean commented, before looking slightly awkward. I snorted, patting his shoulder.

‘I’m an Omega, we’re all good with kids.’

‘We think we have a location for the witch.’ Sam said, sliding into the passenger seat. I grabbed the back, nodding to them.

‘First thing in the morning, we’ll go gank us a witch.’ Dean said happily, rubbing Baby’s steering wheel.


	12. Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A witch puts an unfortunate curse on the group.

Suburban white mum Stacy was our witch, but she was slightly more powerful than we thought. I mean, I was currently tied up alongside the boys, the Witch walking around us with a smirk.

‘You Alphas, you all think you rule the world.’ That made me snort, and the Witch looked amused. Her finger ran across my cheek, slicing skin under it. ‘Which one’s your mate, sweetheart?’ I didn’t speak, instead looked across to the rabbit remains on the table. Why was this stuff so complicated?

‘Fine then, I’ll give you a gift. Forty-eight hours in the other’s rank. Have fun.’ The words she muttered made my body twist, watching the blood drip into the bowl. I took her distraction as an opportunity, breaking free of the ropes holding me down and lunging for the gun she had taken. The Witch stopped speaking, turning to defend herself, but I already aimed and fired. Two shots to the chest, the witch dropped. I grinned victoriously, turning to Sam and Dean.

They looked awful, like they were in pain, before I breathed in their scent. Omegas.

‘The fucking Witch made me an OMEGA!’ Dean thrashed in the chair, before I finally untied him.  Sam looked just as pissed, the two storming around the room in anger. I was quite liking my current scent, I was an Alpha. I didn’t really want to be, despite my anger I actually enjoyed being an Omega, but right now it was amusing to see the two huge Winchesters as Omegas.

‘Calm down, it’s only 48 hours. I started my watch, let’s go grab some food then head back to the Bunker. It’ll be over before you know it.’

 

I was very wrong. The two of them managed six hours, taking it to 3pm, before we ran into trouble. The two just weren’t used to having the attention of anybody that could smell them, and they certainly weren’t used to bowing down to Alphas. So on the way back to the Impala, running into three unmated Alphas, of course Sam and Dean decided they weren’t going to listen to me.

‘Hey pretty boys, where do you think you’re going?’ I groaned, the keys to Baby in my hand, glaring at the three approaching men. Sam and Dean turned, snarling slightly. This wasn’t going to go well.

‘Go suck a dick.’ Dean snapped, before the first Alpha chuckled.

‘I think it’ll be the other way round, ‘mega.’ Dean stepped forwards, before the three Alphas called upon the scents that made most Omega’s drop to the ground. Dean started to shudder under the gaze, Sam looking equally affected.

‘ **Get in the cars, boys**.’ I snapped, putting myself between them. Sam listened, partly because I used my Alpha call and I was his mate. Dean, however, was called by another Alpha. With no mate, he was stuck between the two of us, and it would quickly become whichever Alpha was strong enough to stake a claim.

‘Don’t be greedy, let us have one!’ The Alpha called, stepping closer to Dean. I tensed, a warning growl leaving my throat. It was very rare that an Alpha would fight another Alpha, considering both had the ability to summon sharper teeth and slight claws if they needed to.

‘ **Dean, get in the car NOW**!’ The Omega whimpered, slipping into the seat in the back next to Sam. I knew they couldn’t break from the order I had given, not unless I lost the fight that I was apparently about to have.

‘Back down, go find someone else. Last chance.’ I snapped, staring at the three Alphas in front. They didn’t take the hint, lunging for me with claws drawn.

I could have lied and said it was easy, that I wiped the floor with the stupid creatures. It wasn’t, I got repeatedly clawed, bitten and bruised as I tried to stop the three Alphas from reaching the Omegas in the car. Once or twice they got close enough to reach the handle to the car, but I always pulled them back in time.  When I finally had all three unconscious, I dropped the Alpha call that I had kept up. Dean practically jumped out of the car, sprinting across to me.

‘What the hell was that?’ He snarled, looking pissed. I turned, really not wanting to deal with this shit, before I breathed in deeply. That, that was not good.

‘You need to get in the car. You’ve both been exposed to too much Alpha pheromones.’ I grabbed the keys to Baby, sliding behind the wheel. Dean looked like he wanted to argue, but I turned around in the seat and glared.

‘Both of you are about to go into an induced heat, and it’s going to hurt like a bitch. Now shut up and let me drive.’

 

I was right, it was hurting them. I had separated the two, leading both to their rooms individually. It was now 32 hours into the spell, and I hadn’t slept at all. Both of the boys were currently in their rooms, crying out for an Alpha, crying out for me to come and help them. I had been checking on them every two hours, sending out calming pheromones and bringing water. The two had both stripped off every piece of clothing, were shiny with sweat, and desperately begging for me to help them with their… issues.

I hadn’t slept in a long time. I tried napping in between the two hour check-ups, but it was too hard with the scent that was basically fogging my mind. With Dean, I could manage to keep everything under control. Sam was slightly harder to manage, especially when he begged with that whiny Omega voice that jump-started everything between my thighs.

‘Alpha, please.’ Dean was staggering into the kitchen, and I sighed. It was shocking he had managed to walk this far, especially in this state. Ignoring the fact that he was entirely nude, I wrapped an arm around him and guided him back to his room, helping him lie down on the bed. I nuzzled the scent gland on the side of his neck, hoping to calm the pain he would be feeling.

‘Mm, Alpha please, need you.’ I sighed, pressing a hand to his stomach to soothe the pain there as well. After he had finally fallen asleep, I decided it was time to check on my mate. Sam was still in the bed, chest way to shiny to just be from sweat. Brilliant.

‘Sam, hun, I’m going to run you a nice bath okay? It’ll help with the pain.’ I did as I had said, before helping the huge hunk of muscle into it, ignoring the grabby hands.

‘Please, Alpha, Shelby. Need you.’ I shook my head, pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead. I left as soon as I heard the groaning and panting, knowing he would never forgive himself for jerking off in front of me like that. Walking back into the kitchen, staring at the clock that told me I still had ten more hours, I sunk down into the chair.

‘You look tired.’ Castiel stared down, before blinking.

‘You’re an Alpha?’

‘Witches spell, ten hours left, boys in heat. I got in a fight with three Alpha’s trying to save them.’ I pressed my forehead to the cold table, before Castiel stepped forwards.

‘I will care for them. You need rest.’ And with that, I was fast asleep.

 

Waking up was unpleasant for many reasons. The first was that I was back to being an Omega. That in itself wasn’t unpleasant, but the scent that was clinging to my skin was. I showered quickly, shoving on fresh clothes as I headed towards the kitchen, smelling pizza. The two boys were in there, Castiel leaning against the kitchen side. Four pizza boxes sat on the table, and I grinned as I lunged for one.

‘Starving.’ I muttered, sitting down on the floor to eat it. Sam and Dean avoided eye contact, looking awkward.

‘Is there something I’m missing?’ I asked, shoving a slice of pepperoni into my mouth.

‘I believe they are both embarrassed for the way they acted.’ Castiel said, earning glares from both Alphas. I shrugged, munching on my slice happily.

‘It’s chill, you actually had pretty good control. I’m mildly surprised.’ I finished the slice, reaching for a second one.

‘That was controlled?’ Dean finally asked, looking unsure. I gave a thumbs-up, eating another slice.

‘Sure, most Omega’s would have practically jumped an Alpha, you guys still had the decency to ask. No shame there, my dudes.’ I ate the slice, before feeling my stomach turn over. No, fricking no.

‘Stop with the sad pheromones.’ I snapped, standing up sharply. Both jumped slightly as I stood, staring at me.

‘What?’ Sam asked, those sad eyes meeting mine. Castiel sucked in a breath, looking worried. I, meanwhile, had the beginning of cramps in my stomach. Both Alphas smelt it at the same time, eyes widening as I backed away. And then, rather stupidly, I ran. Like completely ran, feet taking me as far away from the two Alpha’s as possible. Castiel was the one to stop me leaving the bunker, gripping me and taking me to my room, before sitting me down on the bed.

‘Stay.’ My heart rate was through the roof, scent already pouring off. Tears streamed down my face, terrified of them, terrified of being alone with Alphas. Castiel sighed, stepping forwards to reach for me, but I shoved him away.

‘Get out!’ I locked the door behind him, knowing it couldn’t actually stop him from getting in, before curling up on the bed. Hell, this was going to be bad.


	13. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelby and Sam have a moment.

Sam’s P.O.V.

The look on her face when she had gone into heat had been one I wouldn’t forget. I sat at the table with Dean, both of us unsure about what to do. The scent was overwhelming for me, I could barely stand to be here, but Castiel had told me to stay. Apparently, he believed she would come round and ask for me.

Watching her the other day with those kids, my inner Alpha had swelled. The idea of her round with pups, well, it was one I tried not to think about too much for her sake. Dean shot me a look, as if he could read my thoughts, before standing up.

‘Screw this, I’m going out for a drink. You two need to get over yourselves.’ Dean knew about her, I had told him the issues I would have with Shelby when it came to intimacy, but obviously he didn’t care. He stormed out, leaving me to look to Castiel for guidance. The Angel shrugged, before disappearing. I sighed, standing up before walking towards Shelby’s room. Knocking twice, I waited for an answer.

‘Shelby?’ Nothing, silence, so I knocked again. Eventually she replied, a hoarse voice telling me to come in. It was like running into a brick wall, the scent was so overpowering. Shelby was spread out across the bed, a thin cotton shirt and black lace panties, silver hair messy. Sweat shone slightly from her, the sheet wrapped around her body as she attempted to sit up. Pupils completely blown, I didn’t know how she was holding on.

‘Sam.’ She was trying to hold herself together, and I figured me being here wasn’t helping, but the sight of her in pain was something I couldn’t handle. I stepped forwards, dropping down to the bed and crawling up, holding her close to me. I nuzzled against the side of her neck, littering kisses along it, feeling her body arch into mine in response.

‘Sam, please. Hurts.’ She muttered, gripping my arm as I wrapped it round her waist. I had no idea what to do, and then I had an idea. One that I would probably regret later. Pulling away just enough to grab my phone, I texted Dean for his opinion. Stupid, maybe, but Dean was a lot better with women than I was. It was why I was so surprised that I had found my mate before he had found his.

_Dean: You’re kidding. Sammy I am so making fun of you for this._

_Me: Dean please, she’s in pain_

_Dean: So you can’t touch her man, doesn’t mean she can’t do it herself_

I blinked, understanding the idea he was getting at. Shelby whined as I readjusted both of us, keeping her back against my chest. She whimpered softly, my hand snaking round to find hers and guide it slowly to her chest.

‘Shelby, listen. You don’t want me to touch, I get that, but you’re in pain. Trust me, this will help.’ Her only response was to press her ass back against me, which was causing no end of trouble. Jesus, I hoped she didn’t kill me when she lost the haze of her heat.

‘I’m going to need you to listen to me, okay? Follow what I tell you to do, can you do that for me?’ I kissed under her ear, a soft moan leaving her lips as she pressed back against me.

‘Words, baby girl.’

‘Yes, yes I can do that.’ I grinned, moving my hand to her waist to keep her steady.

‘We’re going to start nice and slow. One hand up to your chest, that’s it, rub your nipples gently.’ She did exactly as asked, another moan coming out. I gripped her waist tighter, moving her slightly so that I was now pressed between her ass cheeks.

‘Other hands going to trail down, nice and slow. That’s it, just teasing, baby. Nice and gentle.’ Shelby stopped just above the line to her panties, body tensing ever so slightly. I nipped under her ear playfully, trying to distract her.

‘What is it baby?’

‘Never done this.’ Her cheeks flushed red, and not from the heat. My eyes widened, trying to figure out what she meant.

‘Never fingered yourself? Or never been fingered?’

‘Both.’ She avoided gaze as I propped up to look down, but I turned her chin towards me.

‘Anything else you haven’t done?’

‘Never been kissed… down there. Or… you know…’ She trailed off, gesturing vaguely. It took me a minute, but I got what she was implying.

‘Never had an orgasm?’ She shook her head, looking worried. I gave a smile, pressing kisses to her cheeks.

‘Okay sweetie, you still want to do this?’ Her hand still hovered at the waistband of her panties, before reaching up to grab mine. She led my hand slowly down, before resting it there. My eyes widened, trying to control the instinct to just take the offer.

‘Are you sure, Shelby?’ Her eyes widened, as if she had never been given the choice. I kicked myself internally for thinking such a thing, of course she hadn’t been given a choice.

‘Please, Sam.’ I smiled, rolling her onto her back and moving a leg between hers to keep her thighs apart. Kisses littering her collarbone and shoulders, I moved my hand slowly between her thighs, trying to ignore the amount of slick I found gathered. It was enough that I was struggling to control the Alpha, pressing harsher kissed down to the swell of her breasts, as far as the shirt would take me.

Her body arched up as I pushed two fingers into her wet folds, her eyes rolling back. I nipped at the spot on her neck that I would one day mark as mine, leaning up so I could watch her face as I curled my fingers.

‘Sam… more…’ I obliged, pushing a third finger into her. She was more than welcoming, pushing her hips up to meet my hand. She set the rhythm, moaning slowly before parting her legs further, eyes flicking to meet mine. I was slightly surprised by the amount of lust, although she was in heat. I tried to control the urge to rut against her, but slowly my hips started to move against her body heat.

‘Want more, Shelby?’ I almost called her Omega, but I covered it as I murmured the words against her ear. She nodded, panting slightly as I kissed down her body. I wondered how far she would let me go, before I used my free hand to tear the shirt from her body. I started biting at the curves, pushing my fingers harder, speeding up the rhythm.

‘Al… Sam… I don’t…’ Her body was building, and I was loving the fact she almost called me Alpha.

‘Shh, I’ve got you baby.’ She wiggled, a smile crossing her lips as more slick coated my hand. Oh this, this was heaven.

‘Somebody has a praise kink, don’t you baby girl. You’re doing so well, ‘Mega.’ I froze, terrified that she would stop this. Instead, a purr resonated as she arched up, moving her hips faster. Her body started to stutter, lips parting as moans tried to escape from her lips.

‘Sam… I’m gunna…’ I smirked, kissing patterns to her neck as I curled my fingers, hitting the spot that made her body shake. A scream escaped her lips, walls clenching around my fingers as she bucked up against me. I continued to thrust, allowing her to ride out her orgasm on my hand, slick dripping between her thighs.

‘Such a good girl.’ I nuzzled the scent gland, enjoying the smell of a sated omega filling the room. I removed my hand, bringing it up to lick my fingers. Her head turned to me, watching with amusement and lust, before she lent across to kiss my lips. Her tongue ran across my bottom lip, tasting herself on me. She laid back onto the pillows, silver hair spilling across the pillow as she curled up against me.

‘Baby, let me get you cleaned up.’ I left her, returning with a warm wash cloth to clean between her thighs. She wiggled her eyebrows, giggling when I slapped her thigh playfully. It was a beautiful sound, before I noticed the tiredness behind her happy look.

‘Sleep, sweetheart. I’ve got you.’ She wrapped her body over mine, pressing a kiss to the side of my neck. I chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist as she nuzzled my chest, scenting me.

‘You know, I’m okay with you calling me Omega. Only when we’re like this, though.’ She added, looking worried. I pressed a kiss to her forehead, tracing circles onto her waist.

‘Thank you, Shelby.’


	14. Rogue Cupids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunt for a cupid ends badly.

I woke up curled against my Alpha, not that I would ever call him that to his face. Not yet, anyway. Sam smelt good, of old spice and books and leather. I nuzzled the scent gland, enjoying the smell and the comfort of his body pressed against mine. My heat had already faded, it was only a short one after the induced state of the Witch’s spell. I was slightly concerned by the fact that I was wearing just panties, but I slipped out from under Sam’s arm and grabbed one his shirts and some shorts, heading to the shower.

Feeling slightly more refreshed, I headed towards the kitchen. The smell of bacon was certainly one I liked following, even if it brought me to Dean.

‘Morning, sweetheart.’ I grinned as he plated me up food, handing it across. Sitting down, I tucked into the plate of food as Dean watched me closely.

‘No mating claim.’ He remarked, staring at my neck. I shrugged, hearing Sam walk into the kitchen behind me. I could smell the nerves, as if he was worried that I wouldn’t want us to be together outside of my heat. He grabbed a plate of food himself, hesitantly sitting beside me. I could tell Dean was curious as well, wanting to know what the standing was between us.

‘So, what are we doing today?’ I asked, stealing the coffee Sam had poured from himself. He looked offended, staring at me as if he couldn’t quite believe I had done that. I stuck my tongue out, wiggling my eyebrows playfully as I drained the mug. Dean snorted, eating his bacon with his fingers.

‘Actually, while you two were playing lovesick I found us a case.’ I didn’t comment on his statement, instead accepted the piece of paper he unfolded out of his pocket. Pretty normal looking case, people dying mysteriously by…

‘They screwed each other then slit their throats?’ Dean nodded, before I handed the paper to Sam.

‘Three separate couples, all cheated on their partners with a family member of their loves ones, then slit their throats. The last chick is still alive, they got her down in jail. It’s only about three hours away, fancy it?’ I grinned, hopping out of the chair and headed towards the door.

‘Sure, sounds good. Be down in ten.’ I left the door, pausing outside when I heard the two talking.

‘You look happy.’

‘Shut it, Dean. I was, until you threw us this case.’ I stopped, leaning closer to the doorway.

‘What?’

‘Relations! You’re my brother, Dean. She’s my… I mean, it’s Shelby.’

‘You think this case will effect us? Grow up, Sam!’ I left quickly, grabbing my stuff and heading to the Garage. They both arrived, looking pissed but tried to hide it when they spotted me.

‘You want shotgun?’ Sam asked, as he always did, and as ever I shook my head.

‘Nah, I’m going to be listening to the Court ruling.’ I slid into the backseat, grabbing my headphones as the two boys got in the front.

‘What Court ruling?’ Dean asked, turning round to stare at me. I sighed, waving the phone slightly.

‘The Omega trials, whether claimed Omega’s should wear collars to make sure Alpha’s don’t have a leg to stand on if they hurt claimed ones.’ I put a headphone in, turning the volume up as the Impala woke up.

‘You agree with it?’ Sam asked, his tone cautious.

‘Yeah, I mean most Omega’s have to wear collars in all government buildings anyway, so claimed ones wearing collars keeps them safer.’ I put the other headphone in, leaning back against leather as we made our way out of the Bunker.

 

By the time we reached the town, the case had been made and the Supreme Judges were going to give a vote. I stuffed my phone into my pocket, jumping out of the car and patting her gently. Sam rolled his eyes, but Dean gave me a thumbs up.

‘Right, we’ll talk to the witness first, Shelby are you coming?’ I had never been invited to the Police station before, but nodded anyway. The two of them looked good in suits, walking side by side as they spoke about the case. By law, any Omega inside a Police station should be collared, which was mildly annoying. It would change if it was ruled that claimed Omega’s should wear collars, I wouldn’t have to wear one, but for now I took the collar that I had been given on my eleventh birthday and placed it round my neck. It was relatively well kept, probably because I wasn’t exactly one for wearing them.

Sam opened the door to the station, holding it for Dean, before his eyes flicked down to the collar around my neck. Dean turned as well, his voice dropping slightly as he spoke,

‘I forgot you had to do that.’ He muttered, before they continued. I watched them flip their badges out, the Sheriff handing them the case file before explaining that Cassidy Rodgers was in the cell block below the station, and that we could go and visit her.

‘She’s an Omega, all three female victims were. There are only two others in the town, we have a cop with each seeing as they’re claimed. Maybe she’ll be more likely to talk to you, seeing as you’ve got yourselves an Omega.’ He nodded to me, both Winchesters tensing as if I would snap. I merely smiled, following him to the door. The Sheriff left us, before we walked to the cell.

‘Ms. Rodgers? My name is Agent Jett, this is Agent Plant. We’re here to ask you some questions.’

‘You’re brothers.’ She stated, not looking away from the wall. I peeked out from behind the boys, taking in the sight. She sat on the plain cot, her brown hair tangled and messy, her scent all kinds of wrong. The claiming mark on her neck was partly hidden by her collar, although I could still see that somebody had recently tried to bite it.

‘Ms Rodgers, can you explain what happened?’ Sam gently asked, stepping closer to the bars. She rose her head, eyes wide and a slightly crazed look about them.

‘What happened? I slept with my mate’s brother, then watched him slit his throat open.’ Sam shifted uncomfortably, both of them apparently stuck on the argument they had earlier. I pushed past, allowing the Omega to catch my scent. She looked intrigued, tilting her head slightly.

‘Had you any feelings for his brother beforehand?’

‘No, I hated him. We barely talked, and then he appears at my door. Next thing I know, we’re in bed and he has a knife.’ Tears filled her eyes, hands clenching slightly.

‘It was like it wasn’t me. I could have sworn it was love, but I hated him.’ Cupid. It had to be, one gone rogue maybe? It wasn’t possession, or at least I didn’t think so. She rose her head once again, looking at me with certainty.

‘You’ll understand. You stay in this town, it’ll happen to you.’ I thanked her for her time, leading the two boys away.

‘It’s got to be a rogue Cupid, if she felt love like that. We just have to work out how he’s targeting the Omegas.’ Neither of them spoke until we had left the building, before Dean phoned Cas. When he didn’t pick up, he turned to us.

‘Sam, you want to talk to the Omega’s left in town, or look at the bodies?’

‘I’ll take bodies.’ He said, before looking to me. I had already taken the collar off, before I realised they were actually letting me choose.

‘I’ll go with Dean, figuring they might be more likely to talk if I’m there.’ I saw Sam tense, Dean shooting him a look that told him to shut up. My kind-of boyfriend stalked off, not even bothering to say goodbye. I rolled my eyes, sliding into the passenger seat next to Dean.

‘He’ll get over himself.’ I stated, looking to Dean. I saw surprise pass across his face, before he gave me a knowing look.

‘You know.’ It wasn’t a question, but I still nodded.

 

It was boring. The Omega, Emma, was a sweet lass. She explained that the only family her mate had was a male cousin, which would probably be the cause of concern. She sat there sobbing, explaining how they had all gone out for a drink in a bar two nights ago. Dean noted that, probably thinking that the Bar was where the Cupid was catching its victims. By the time Dean had finished interviewing her, the poor kid was openly breaking down.

‘You go tell Sam about the bar, I’ve got this.’ He nodded, leaving me to soothe her. It took a while, but eventually she led me into the kitchen, offering me a beer. I accepted, figuring it would be rude not to. We sat together in the living room, before she showed me a collar that she had been given two days ago. It was nice, plaid leather that was pretty.

‘I got given it by another Omega, said she didn’t need it anymore, that her husband had bought her one. Isn’t is pretty?’ She offered it out, I took it admiringly. I had to say, it was quite pretty for a collar. The girl’s eyes went wide, pupils expanding suddenly.

‘Emma, you okay?’ I crouched down in front, letting go of the collar as I crouched down in front of her. A thump from outside, a sickening crunching sound before the door flew open. A guy stood in the doorway, tall and rather handsome, eyes like Emma’s. He was soaked in blood, presumably from the Cop outside, before he strode forwards.

My phone rang, so as I narrowly avoided being punched by the guy I presumed to be Emma’s cousin in-law, I pulled it to my ear.

‘Dean?!’

‘Jesus, Shelby it’s the collar! The Cupid’s controlling Omega’s who touch the collar!’ I watched the odd thing happening in front, the two of them making out and ripping each others clothes. I was kind of worried about the knife in his belt, wondering how I was going to stop this.

‘Right, brilliant.’ I answered, not mentioning that I had touched it as well. I heard a crash from their end of the phone, a shout from Sam.

‘Shelby, the Cupid’s here.’ Then the line went dead, leaving me to deal with the people in front. It wasn’t exactly easy, putting myself between two people who were trying to have sex, especially when they decided to turn on me. The knife slid across my skin, just under my shoulder, causing me to yelp. I could hear officers outside the door, trying to break it down. I kicked the guy straight into his bare crotch, watching his face widen in pain, before he threw the knife in my direction. I ducked, hearing it hit something behind me.

Emma looked down at the knife embedded in her side just as the door broke down, Officers running in and tackling the Cousin down to the floor. I dropped next to Emma, holding my hands around the wound while Cops called for a medic.

‘Easy, you’ll be fine.’

‘I don’t know what happened.’ She mumbled, looking terrified. I looked to the collar, gripping it tightly as the medics wheeled Emma away.

 

It was a long walk/run to the bar. It was the middle of the day, it was shut, but I broke in through the back door. With the lights off, it was really quite eerie. Sam was tied down to a bar chair, eyes widening when he saw me walk in. Dean was tied to a post, saying something snarky to a tall woman, who was naked. The mark of the Cupid sat on her shoulder blade, before she turned to me. I must admit, my eyes lingered a little too long on the woman, but in all fairness, she was pretty good looking.

‘Shelby, it’s the collar! Wait, is that blood?’ Dean blurted, staring at me with concern. I forgot that I had a cut below my collarbone, holding up the collar so they could see, before chucking it towards the Cupid. She looked amused, leaning down to pick it up. I reached for the Angel blade that was tucked into my jacket, before the Cupid laughed.

‘You touched it! This will be brilliant.’ She flicked her wrist, smirking slightly as I wobbled. It was like everything inside my head lit up, my brain trying to convince me to walk across to Dean. Ew.

‘You see, my little humans, it is quite simple. The male summons the love from the female, once she is infected, he becomes infected as well.’ Dean wasn’t struggling, although he looked rather smug.

‘Looks like it isn’t working.’ He remarked, staring at the very naked Cupid. She was staring at me, anger flashing across her face.

‘She’s trying to fight it, maybe she just needs an extra dose.’ Her wrist moved again, and my head swum badly. It was like I was drowning, but it also gave me an opportunity. One that would allow me to get close to the Cupid. I gave Dean wink, knowing only he saw it, before walking towards him slowly. Dean got the idea quickly, playing along as he started to thrash at the restrains, following my movement with his eyes. I reached him, pressing close as I reached to undo the ropes. The smell of him was wrong, every inch of my body told me to run to the screaming Sam, who was not looking impressed.

Dean bent low, kissing the skin of my neck as he reached inside my jacket, fingers reaching for the Angel blade. I tensed slightly, letting him know the idea, before jumping up and wrapping my thighs around him. He caught me easily, propelling us back into one of the bar tables, right next to the laughing Cupid. Dean bent low, lips next to my ear as he whispered,

‘Ready?’ I moaned slightly, hands gripping his shirt as his slid up my stomach. They gripped the blade, my hands finding his as his body covered the movement, allowing for me to take the blade from him. He flipped me over, taking the blade and pressing it between my back and his chest as he gripped my hips. I lunged forwards, knocking the naked Cupid down and pinning her as Dean moved and staked her through the heart. Her body lit up as she screamed, Dean pulling me away before removing the blade.

‘You good?’ He asked, watching as I nodded. He walked to Sam, stripping down the ropes that held him in place.

‘You… You played her?’ We both verbally responded, before I scented something in the room that wasn’t right. Sulphur.

‘You aren’t actually trying to sleep with my brother.’ I laughed, shaking my head as Sam breathed out in relief. I could smell the nerves, so stepped forwards to wrap my arms around him. He smiled, hugging me back, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. But then it was there again, the scent of Sulphur. I pulled back, growling low at the scent.

‘What is it?’ Dean asked, looking around the room in confusion.

‘Demons.’ I answered, just as something sharp pricked my neck and I slumped forwards into the bar.


	15. Fight for your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelby takes on some pretty aggressive Alphas

I woke up in a sort of cage, steel bars around a concrete floor. The roof was solid, high enough that I could stand. There was a cage next to me, the two boys curled up on the floor. Each were at opposite ends, their cage was larger than mine, with the two of them chained to the floor. Upon seeing the chains, I looked down to find a similar situation with mine. I also had one around my neck, which was uncomfortable. The lighting was relatively dim, and from what I could see of the room, it was a plain, four-sided place with one door. What the fuck, why did I always end up in these situations?

‘Sam, Dean.’ My voice caused them to stir, both of them jumping when they noticed the shackles.

‘What the Hell?’ Dean shouted a little too loudly, tugging at the chain. I chuckled, drawing the attention to me as I gestured to the one around my neck. Kinky. Sam’s eyes darkened, but he said nothing, because the door opened. A man walked in, carrying three water bottles and a bowl. He opened the boy’s cage, both moving forwards but not able to reach him due to the chains. He chucked them both a water bottle, looking amused.

‘Drink, Alphas. You’ll need your strength.’ He shut the cage, before opening mine. I lunged forwards, annoyed when my hands got stuck before the neck chain did. The guy snorted, putting down the bowl and pouring the water in.

‘There you go Omega.’ I scowled, mentally envisioning all the ways I would tear him up. No way in hell was I lapping at it like some fucking dog. The man shut the cage, before walking away and shutting the door to the room. Both boys checked the seals on the bottle before drinking, looking to me with concern. I, meanwhile, spread out on the floor like a seal, reaching the water bowl with my head and gripping it in my teeth, pulling it close enough to lift with my hands. The water was nice, cool enough to soothe my sore throat.

‘Any idea where we are?’ I asked, trying to break the bowl. Upon that not working, I decided to use it as a weapon if necessary. Both boys shook their heads, and that was how we remained until the door opened again. This time it was a Demon who walked in, looking amused at the situation.

‘Look at this, the Winchesters. Glad you could partake in the prison fun.’

‘What is this place?’ Sam asked, his eyes positively glaring at the guy.

‘A place where Alphas are unleashed, the end prize, an Omega in heat. You’ll be competing, Dean, although it wouldn’t be fun if your brother did. It isn’t fun if the Omega’s partner is there.’ Both of them looked to me, the Demon strolling across to the cage. I gripped the bowl, doing my best impression of not caring.

‘So what, I get locked in a pit with some Alphas? No fight there.’ I could probably handle myself with a couple of Alphas, especially if they were giving me Dean to help.

‘You’ll be in heat, yes. And we have sixteen Alphas for the game, seventeen if we allow Dean to partake.’ That may be slightly problematic. Dean was starting to see the downside as well, trying desperately to pull at the chains. Sam was doing the same, his skin bleeding from the force he was trying to use. The Demon approached me, looking happy with himself.

‘Spoiler alert, I’m not in heat.’

‘Ah, that’s why we have to prepare you. A little drug, nothing too painful, just to kickstart the adventure.’ Sam growled, but the Demon just looked smug. I pulled against the chains, trying to break free, before the man held up a small remote.

‘Nighty night, Omega.’ The button was pressed down, and the collar around my neck lit up with electricity. I howled, dropping down to the ground as the shocks burnt my skin, clawing desperately at the skin. Then, thankfully, nothing.

 

I appeared to be making a habit of getting in bad situations. I really wasn’t too fond of being tied up, but apparently everyone else liked the idea. Well, this time I was on a table, rather like my last bad encounter with a Demon. I knew I had a target on my head, but this was ridiculous. A person turned, dressed in blue scrubs, waving a needle close to my face. I thrashed slightly, but realising it would do no good, I resulted to just glaring.

‘Now, I want to hear you scream for your Alpha.’ The needle pierced the skin, liquid fire rushing into my body. I cried out, trying to bite down to prevent myself from screaming, blood trickling from my now cut lip.

‘They’re not coming, Omega. The boy’s have been tied up and beaten ready for them to watch you fight. Sixteen Alphas, little one. I would wish you luck, but it won’t help.’ Another needle pierced my skin, and this time I did scream, tipping my head back and allowing my lungs to empty.

 

I woke up again. I wasn’t chained, but there were too many lights for my liking. The walls were stone, a small box at the top of the room that had a glass wall. A selection of people stood in it, as well as my boys, both tied down. From what I could see, both looked beaten and bloodied. Poor guys, I really didn’t know how I would get them out of this. I realised then that it was like a viewing gallery, which reminded me that I was currently alone in a stone room. It was quite large, and the only thing in it was a wooden bat.

Cramps in my stomach had me doubled over, gasping for breath as heat flooded my veins. I had literally only just finished my last heat, and this time I had no Alpha to help me get through it. I grimaced, before instantly regretting that thought. I could smell them, unclaimed Alphas. Picking up the wooden bat, I watched as the doors opposite me opened, and a large group of Alphas walked in. I counted each of the sixteen, many of whom appeared to already be in rut. This was bad. Really bad. But also relatively stupid, especially on the Demon’s part.

‘Hi.’ I said, attempting a friendly wave. They seemed confused, probably expecting me to either lash out or submit.

‘Just saying, I really can’t handle sixteen Alphas at once, but I’m willing to give you a shot if you can prove yourselves.’ One things Alpha’s loved was the ability to prove their strength, which was funny because in the next instant, they turned on each other. I watched Alpha’s fall, grinning up at the box and flipping them off, proving that I was more than capable of handling the situation. Unfortunately, the Alphas quickly learnt that I was messing with them. With only six unconscious, I still had ten competing for me. More cramps, a sign of weakness and a scent that they couldn’t ignore. Well, I could do with a good fight.

It was an interesting fight. I was armed, they weren’t, but I was in a lot of pain. Every swing I made was calculated, every kick attempting to break. Alpha’s were strong, claws ripping at my skin, which hurt. I was more than happy smashing people with the bat, but when I dropped down to the floor with one Alpha on top, another biting down onto my arm, I howled. If one of them managed to bite my neck, this would all be over. The feeling of a clothed dick pressing against my thigh had me headbutting the Alpha on top, then gripping his hand and using it to cut the throat of the Alpha biting me. I didn’t have fangs, but boy did I wish I did. The bat was useful, especially at keeping them back enough to kick.

I stood up, gripping the bat as Alphas circled me, before I sighed. This really wasn’t going to work, I couldn’t fight all of them. I had to make a move, a rash one. Dropping the bat, I lunged for the smallest Alpha of the group, knocking him down. The crowd followed me, but I was already killing the Alpha. Using his bodyweight as my protection, I rolled out from under and grabbed hold of another smaller Alpha, gripping his head and twisting as hard as I could. I heard bones break, before teeth sunk into my shoulder, another set at my ankle. Kicking one in the face, I flipped the other one over my shoulder, before I was thrown back into the wall. My vision was going blurry, partly from blood loss, but I was mildly surprised by how many I had taken down already. Just four were left walking, but they were big.

I snuck between the legs of the first, standing up and kicking him into the wall. His head smashed into it, knocking him out, before I was grabbed and pinned. Hands clawed at my thighs, probably attempting to take the jeans off, so I brought a knee up. When that didn’t work, I tilted my head to the side and bit into his arm. Blood broke the surface, the Alpha pulling up enough for me to punch him. That Alpha was knocked out of the way by another, who attempted to tackle me. I growled, feeling his head dip towards my neck to bite. I reached forwards, biting down into the skin of his neck and pulling my head back sharply, ripping flesh. Blood poured from the wound, soaking my body in it as the Alpha dropped to the floor, dead.

The last Alpha watched me stand up, body threatening to crumble as I attempted to reach the bat. He got there first, bringing it down hard against my leg. I crumbled, sinking down as the body weight pressed me into the floor, hands wrapping around my throat.

‘I thought I wanted you as a mate, but now, I just want you dead.’ I couldn’t breath, flailing underneath the Alpha desperately. I managed to get a hard enough hit to his kneecap to have him lose position for a second, rolling myself on top of him. He didn’t let it stop him, wrapping his hands back around my throat. I gasped, the hands were actually choking me, so with little thought I took my thumbs and buried them straight into his eye sockets. The texture was gross, the sound worse, the smell actually revolting. The man howled, now blind, but I rolled out of the way of the thrashing claws and grabbed the bat, bringing it down hard against his head. I heard the bone break, but hit him again, and again, and again. When I stopped, he was no longer resembling a man very much, more a mushy pile of grossness.

I sunk down, staring at the sixteen dead or unconscious Alphas in the room, grimacing at the fact that the Winchesters had just watched me do that. I really was a monster. The blood loss was getting to me, the wound on my shoulder pumping fresh blood, so I curled up on the floor and squeezed my eyes shut, praying that it would all end.


	16. Lovey Dovey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet moments between Sam and Shelby

‘Shelby?’ I opened one eye, cautiously looking around. I was apparently in the Bunker, the familiar scent overwhelming.

‘Am I dead?’ Dean laughed, coming into vision just over the red-heads shoulder. Charlie, that was the Beta who was looking after me.

‘Not quite, sweetheart. Gave us a fright though.’

‘Mm, I bet.’ I pulled myself up, staring around the room. Sam was by my side, not yet speaking but holding my hand. I didn’t pull it away, instead glanced up to Castiel. He smiled, although looked slightly sad. I didn’t quite no why, although my head was currently pounding and I could barely breath. Castiel looked slightly apologetic, but I nudged Sam’s arm.

‘I am not doing that again. Spoilers.’ Sam found that amusing, stroking my hair as I tensed each muscle in my body.

‘I’m guessing you healed me?’ Castiel gave another nod, looking unsure as I climbed from the bed and wrapped him in a hug. He hugged back, before taking his leave. Charlie was the next to go, leaving me with the boys. Neither spoke, looking rather worried.

‘I’m sorry.’ I finally stated, looking awkwardly at them.

‘What for?’ Sam asked, taking my hand in his.

‘For doing that. It must have been pretty gross.’ Dean actually laughed, before offering me a fist-bump. I did so hesitantly, before he ruffled my hair.

‘Kid, that was awesome. You saved our bacon, so thanks.’ He leant down to kiss my forehead, before he took leave as well, shutting the door behind him.

‘I need a shower.’ I muttered, standing up slowly. Sam chuckled, letting me up, before I turned back to him.

‘Want to join me?’ I couldn’t quite believe I’d just said those words, and apparently neither could Sam. His eyes widened, before he nodded. I grabbed spare clothes, Sam running off to his room to grab his, before we headed to the bathroom. I turned the water on, stripping off entirely. I had been almost naked in front of him before, it shouldn’t have felt different, but it did. This wasn’t the heat, this was just me wanting to be close. I stepped under the water, turning to stare at Sam. During his rut, I had seen him naked, but I tried not to look to preserve modesty. But damn, he was gorgeous. I didn’t realise I was staring until he cleared his throat, a small smile on his face.

‘Something you like the look of?’ I blushed, turning away as I heard him walk across. Hands wrapped around my waist, twisting me to face him again. Sam pressed a light kiss to my lips, eyes scanning my face for any signs of fear.

‘Help me wash?’ I asked, offering him the shampoo. He was quite happy to lather my hair up, his fingers working into the scalp as I rested against him. Once he had washed the soap out, he did the same with the conditioner, before moving onto my body. Arms washed, front teasingly washed, then my back. I enjoyed the touching, it was rather comforting having him so close. Eventually he finished, handing me the soap.

‘Help me wash?’ Repeating my words, he slowly sunk down to his knees so I could reach his hair. I tried to ignore the fact that an incredibly sexy man was on his knees in front of me, instead washed his hair delicately. He littered my stomach with kisses, and the image of him in bed next to my rounded stomach flashed into my mind. I shoved it away, tugging slightly on his hair as his kisses threatened to go lower. Upon finding me willing, he lifted one leg and hooked it over his shoulder, before kissing up my thigh.

Despite not being in heat, slick was more than ready to build up for this man. Sucking marks onto my inner thighs, his head moved upwards, my hands still gripping his locks. When he finally pressed his mouth onto me, a breathless moan passed my lips. Taking this as all the encouragement he needed, he buried his face between my thighs, tongue lapping at my folds. I cried out, gripping him tightly as he sucked and nipped at me, the coil in my stomach already tightening. Two fingers pressed at my entrance as his licking moved to my clit, working me slowly towards an orgasm. When the fingers curled, I was gone. Obscene moans passed my lips, body clenching around him as he continued to lick me clean, before rising slowly.

He had that smug smile of his face that let me know exactly how much he enjoyed doing that. I growled playfully, stepping forwards to wrap my hand around him. His eyes widened, lips parting slightly as I moved my hand slowly, his face tightening as he realised I was going to tease. I leant forwards to nip at his neck, trailing kisses across his chest as I moved my hand slowly up and down his member. Just as my thumb brushed the end, I latched my lips around one of his nipples, teeth tugging ever so slightly. The groan that fell from his lips was enough to soak my core, especially when his hips started thrusting into my hand. I continued my kissing, giving the same treatment to his other nipple before sinking to my knees.

‘God, Shelby.’ That was cut off when I took him in my mouth, enjoying the taste of him in my mouth. Fingers threaded through my hair, holding my head as I allowed him to slide in, until my stomach hit the light dusting of hair. His eyes widened, obviously shocked by my lack of a gag reflex, but I just gave a wink before setting to work. I decided to find the most pleasurable ways of teasing, hands cupping and massaging his balls as my tongue licked the end of his dick, cheeks hollowing out so I could take him deeper. His breath was coming out in harsh, rough pants, the sexiest sounds coming from his mouth.

‘Shelby, you need to… I’m going to…’ He tried to warn me, probably tell me I needed to stop, but I did the opposite. I took him in deep, purring slightly when he was inside my throat, the vibrations triggering his release. He called out my name, head tipping back as I swallowed his seed, cleaning him before rising back to my feet. His lust-blown eyes found mine, before he pulled me in to suck a hickey to the side of my neck.  I giggled, knowing it was the desire to claim me, allowing him to do it.

‘Such a good Omega, so pretty.’ He praised me, and I purred again, happy with the use of my title. We turned the shower off, stepping out to dry. I could smell food, which meant Dean was cooking, which would be good. I was hungry after the orgasm, and I figured Sam would be as well. He dressed, looking hesitantly at me before I took his hand, leading him to the kitchen.

Charlie gave me a knowing look, taking a bite of the burger as I walked to the fridge, pulling out beers. Sam grabbed me a plate, before we both sat down. Dean shot his brother a look, one that meant they would be talking later, but me and Charlie were already too busy discussing our favourite Marvel character. Dean pretended that he didn’t care, although he got overly defensive over when Charlie argued that Captain America wasn’t the best.

‘Aw Dean it’s okay, we all know he’s your man crush.’ I teased, watching him flip me off. Sam chuckled, wrapping an arm around me I could lean in, only to steal the last bite of his burger. Dean burst into laughter, followed shortly by Charlie, while Sam just sighed, kissing the tip of my nose. I mock growled, grabbing my beer to avoid more embarrassing lovey moments.


	17. Wingwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelby plays match-maker, then has an important conversation with Sam

Life in the Bunker was good. Three weeks of no issues, simple cases and enjoyable company. When the news came that all claimed Omega’s had to wear collars, I had taken the news relatively well. It meant that when I went outside, people knew I was available. Or at least, they thought I was. Any Alpha or Beta that got too close then smelt Sam’s scent all over me, so knew to stay away. We hadn’t gone any further than what had happened in the shower, even though Sam’s rut was due soon. I didn’t know if I would be expected to serve him in that way, we hadn’t actually spoken about it.

Dean was not enjoying his three weeks. I could tell, as could Sam, that Dean felt guilty for what had happened to me in the pit. He blamed himself for not being able to look after his little brother and, in his words, his badass sister. Which was why I suggested we go out tonight. I didn’t tell him the plan, instead told him that he needed to look nice. Sam was eyeing me up like he knew I was plotting, apparently I had a giveaway sign, but he didn’t say anything as we all headed out in Baby for the evening. Dean had listened to my advice, wearing his fitted Jeans and ditching the flannel. Sam looked good as well, but that was just for my entertainment. Charlie had sadly left, but I had texted her the plan and she had well and truly agreed with me, I was a genius.

The bar was busy, Dean already looking for a girl to pick up. Luckily for him, I knew his type. His eyes drifted towards a pretty blonde at the end of the bar, she was quite stunning, but she was also an Omega. An unclaimed one. I could tell Dean figured he had no chance, considering there was an unclaimed Alpha next to her, but I was already scenting out the plan. Excusing myself from the table, I went towards the restroom, the Omega having just entered.

‘Oh gosh, sorry!’ She exclaimed, almost slamming the door in my face. I laughed, giving her a sweet smile.

‘Don’t worry about it. Are you okay? You look a little stressed.’ I tried to appear friendly, the pheromones I gave out apparently working. She gave a tight smile, looking down shyly.

‘I’m here with my brother, he’s my registered Alpha, but he won’t let me have any time alone! Doesn’t trust me…’ I shot her an apologetic look, I knew what overbearing Alpha’s could be like. Time for action.

‘Hey, I get it. I was in a situation like that until I met my mate, I now live with him and his Alpha brother. Neither of them are pushy, my mate hasn’t even asked to claim me yet.’ I gestured to my bare neck, playing on the fact women loved a sensitive Alpha. Her eyes widened, looking surprised by it.

‘Two Alpha’s living together with an Omega? How does the brother not get jealous?’ Yes, the perfect question. I gave her a smile, ready to put the plan in motion.

‘Dean? God no, he’s the good kind of Alpha. Protective, but not overbearing, and looks out for me and my mate, Sam. I kind of feel bad, he spends so much time looking after me and Sam that he doesn’t really have time for himself.’

‘Sounds like a dreamy guy.’ She muttered, and I smirked.

‘Want me to introduce the two of you? I’m sure he’d love to meet you.’

‘Really? I don’t know if my brother would allow it…’

‘Let me talk to him, if he knows another Omega will be there, I’m sure he’ll be fine! Oh, I’m Shelby by the way.’ I offered out my hand, watching her take it rather confidently. Good, Dean would like her.

‘Amy, nice to meet you. I love your hair.’ It was perfectly normal for Omega’s to be able to bond with other Omegas quickly, hence the way she was now touching my hair. I gave her a grin, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

‘Let me go and have a word with your brother, then I’ll take you to meet Dean, okay?’ Amy nodded, telling me her brother was called Shaun, before I left her in the bathroom. Both boys looked up when I walked out, but I gave them a wink, heading across to Shaun.

‘Shaun? You’re Amy’s brother, right?’ The man turned, Alpha scent very strong as he sized me up. He offered a hand, which I accepted, introducing myself.

‘Amy is going to come and have a couple drinks with me and my mate, plus his brother if that’s okay? I just thought I would ask, I will be there the whole time.’ I gave my most honest smile, and the guy nodded.

‘Sure, look, take my number and call if she needs picking up, okay? Just don’t let her get in any trouble.’ Acting like the simpering Omega, I bowed my head, telling him that his sister may stay over with me if it was late. He didn’t seem concerned that I might be lying, instead left the bar. I went and found Amy washing her hands, explaining what had happened. We both walked across to the boys, Amy seemingly nervous behind me.

‘Boys, this is Amy. Amy, this is my mate, Sam, and his hot single brother, Dean.’

My work as matchmaker almost done, I watched the two laugh and flirt at the bar. Sam chuckled, pulling me close as he watched the two of them.

‘Ready to head home?’ He asked, looking to me. I grinned, running across to the bar. Dean looked up at me, thankfulness in his eyes as I pulled him in for a hug.

‘We’re going back, see you tomorrow.’ I pressed a kiss to his cheek, muttering how I had left the key to the motel in his pocket. His eyes widened, but he didn’t give the game away.

 

Back at the Bunker with Sam, it was nice to have the place to ourselves. We showered, got ready for bed and spooned against each other, enjoying the warmth. Sam was content to press kisses to the back of my neck, before he came up with a serious conversation.

‘I know we aren’t mated yet, but I wanted to talk about some stuff.’ I rolled over to face him, taking his hands in mine. I nodded, gesturing for him to continue.

‘I wanted to know your opinions on certain stuff, so that when the time comes, if it comes, I know what stuff you’re okay with.’ Never had an Alpha wanted my opinions on these things, so I was content to allow him to continue.

‘When you decide that you want to have sex, I want to know some stuff. Like whether I can ask you to present, or if you don’t wish to. And contraception, if you want me to use condoms.’ I blinked, realising he was genuinely asking for my opinion. I tried not to let tears form, but I know he noticed, quickly stating he was sorry for bringing it up. I hushed him, squeezing his hands gently.

‘We don’t have to use condoms, I’m happy with any result, and I’m clean. And Omega presentation, Sam, as long as it’s with you I don’t care. Just… if it gets too much…’

‘We stop immediately.’ He promised, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I buried into his chest, enjoying the bare skin and the scent of him against me.

‘Sam… when you go into rut.’ I paused, unsure how to word my sentence. He seemed to tense up, holding me closer to him as I continued, ‘Are you going to need me? Like, sex?’ He squeezed me slightly, scenting the side of my neck before answering.

‘No, baby. You don’t have to do anything, okay? Only what you’re comfortable with.’ I was glad we were having this conversation, even if it was terrifying to be this open with someone. The knowledge that this was Sam, my Sam, ultimately my Alpha, made everything okay. He wouldn’t judge me for being hesitant, or asking stupid questions.

‘I know now that Omega’s have to wear collars, that once I claim you, you’ll need one. I don’t know whether you want to use the one you have, or would like a new one.’ I was glad he couldn’t see my face, because I was crying now. The question wasn’t one I had been expecting. Trying to keep silent, I nuzzled his neck for the reassurance I needed. He sensed it, stroking my hair softly.

‘The one I have, it’s the one my father got me. I would like… I want you to get me one, if that’s okay?’ He pressed kisses to my face, littering them all over as I giggled, allowing him to roll on top of me. The first time we had done this I had felt like I was being caged in, but now I was more than happy to enjoy the kisses and the love that I could feel swell from his side. Those words hadn’t been spoken yet, but we both knew.

‘Perfect, so good for me baby.’ He muttered, sucking another hickey onto my neck where my claim would one day go. I arched up, knowing he could smell the slick forming between my thighs at the praise. He grinned, hand lazily trailing down as he made eye contact.

‘Never going to get tired of you, ’mega.’ He whispered, his hand slipping under the waistband. I pressed a kiss to his lips, before I quickly forgot all about the worries stacked inside my head, focusing only on the feeling of Sam.


	18. Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping, Ruts, and Showers

It was a good day. Dean was praising me for being such a good wing-woman, and we were considering the best way to spend the day. When Dean offered to take me shopping, I jumped at the opportunity. I wasn’t usually one for clothing and lots of people, but I was more than happy with the idea of getting some slightly nicer clothes and some underwear. Sam didn’t want to come, claiming he had a headache, which left me and Dean to go in the Impala.

It was a bright day, sun shining, and I was more than happy to spend some time outdoors. Dean was the perfect Alpha repellent, nobody came near. I was covered in the scent of the two boys, so it wasn’t difficult for them to tell I was taken. Dean was happy to hold the bags of things I bought, before I stopped outside Victoria Secret. He blushed, mumbling something about how he was going to go and grab a drink. I snorted, patting his shoulder as he quickly disappeared. I found some nice matching sets, as well as some nightwear that would suit for the hotter weather. Purchasing the items in cash, I walked out in the search for Dean.

‘Hey Miss, you have an Alpha?’ I turned to the man standing behind me, wearing a lumberjack jacket and black jeans. He was an Alpha, which made my heart flip, but I kept still.

‘Yes thank you, I do.’ I turned to walk away, biting my tongue slightly when the guy grabbed my arm. I didn’t fight, I wasn’t in the mood to get involved, but tried to scent if Dean was near.

‘I don’t think you do, kid. Come on, let me take care of you.’ I pulled my wrist away, aware that quite a few people were looking now. Most were clearly in support of me, a claimed Omega not to far away turning to his Alpha. He disappeared, and I hoped someone would manage to find Dean.

‘No thank you, my Alpha wouldn’t be very impressed.’

‘Stop lying.’ He snarled, eyes flicking dangerously but I held my ground. A familiar scent washed over me, just before an arm wrapped around my waist. I tipped my head to the side, allowing Dean to scent it, before he squared up to the Alpha standing in front of me.

‘He giving you hassle, babe?’ I could have laughed at his stupid attempt at the relationship, instead shook my head, slipping my hand into Dean’s larger one. He leant in slightly, scenting my neck so I smelt more of him. I gave a thankful look to the Alpha that had gone to get Dean, and the Omega, before replying.

‘No honey, come on let’s go.’ Dean held ground for slightly longer, obviously edging for a fight, before I tugged him away. As soon as we were out of sight, he dropped my hand, scanning me for any injuries. He focused on the bruises already forming where the Alpha had gripped me, but I gave a smile.

‘I’m good, thanks.’ Dean dragged me towards the Impala, unloading our many bags into the car. I laughed as he mentioned how we would be stopping for a Bacon Cheeseburger on the way back, more than happy to accommodate. I picked Sam up a salad at the same time, figuring he would be hungry. Dean ate the cheeseburger while driving, ignoring me when I laughed at the hot cheese dropping down his face. It was funny to watch, but at the same time I felt quite comfortable with Dean. He wasn’t like most Alphas, he was like a brother. Like Rory, but I felt closer to Dean. Maybe because he wasn’t treating me like some broken Omega, more like an equal.

Arriving back at the bunker, Dean grabbed some of the shopping bags out of the trunk, wrapping an arm around me as we walked towards the kitchen. I called out for Sam, telling him I had bought rabbit food, but got no response. It was when the scent hit me that I stopped, taking in the overpowering smell. It was Sam, the same scent that proved he was my mate, but it was dangerously strong. Dean must have smelt it a second later, tensing up behind me as he put the bags down on the table in the main room.

‘Rut.’ He stated, then realised how close he was to me. Sam would not be happy. In fact, when Sam walked into the room seconds later, pupils blown wide and sweat already shining on his forehead, he looked pretty mad. Dean flinched, taking a step away from him.

‘You smell of Dean.’ Sam snapped, eyes widening in hurt. I held my hands up in surrender, watching the Alpha stride across to sniff my scent. Even I could smell Dean on me, which seemed to make Sam angrier. A growl rose in his throat, hands grabbing at my waist to pull me closer. I held still, but I knew Dean was trying to make sure I was okay.

‘Let me go for a shower, okay?’

‘No.’ The now very-much an Alpha snapped, fingers digging in slightly. It didn’t scare me like I thought it would, this was still Sam, he was just worried that I was with another Alpha.

‘I want to wash off Dean’s scent, Sam. You can scent me after.’

‘No. Now.’ Dean stepped forwards, probably to try and get Sam to calm down, but the Alpha full out snarled at his brother. Dean looked to me, before I took over.

‘No Sam!’ I rose my voice, almost impossible to do to an Alpha, but he turned his head. His eyes flashed with sorrow, bowing his head in submission as he whimpered. That was Sam, trying to ask for the apology that he couldn’t get into words due to the rut. I allowed him to slump into the chair, pressing his head to my chest as I stroked back his hair.

‘Come on Sam, you can join me in the shower.’ His eyes lit up, accepting my offered hand as I pulled him away from the other Alpha. Dean gave me a thumbs-up, before pulling his phone out, probably to call Castiel and warn him that there was a very angry Alpha in the base. Sam trailed behind me, following all the way to the shower before he stopped. It was bad having your mate around, I figured, more ruts than normal. Dean would only get one or two a year, but Sam? I’d have to learn to deal with it.

‘Sorry.’ He muttered, but I ignored him. He didn’t mean it, I knew that, and it must be hard to have your mate around you and not be able to take them. Plus, without a claiming mark, Dean might have seemed like a pretty big threat.

‘Sam, it wasn’t your fault, okay?’ I unbuttoned his shirt, turning on the shower to warm up. He watched my fingers work, stripping his torso before moving down to the jeans. The belt came off, then the buttons and zip for the jeans, before he kicked them off. The boxers were the final thing, and when he was finally nude in front of me I started to undress. The Alpha watched the entire time, eyes not leaving my hands as I stripped, before stepping under the hot water.

He was quick to join, grabbing the shampoo and immediately taking a liking to my hair. I allowed him to kiss and nip at the corner of my neck, rutting softly against my stomach as he cleaned me. I did the same in return, running soapy hands across his shoulders and down his chest, enjoying the feel of the muscle under my skin.

‘Omega, please. Want you.’ He muttered, fingers moving down between my thighs and rubbing softly. It was pretty hard to ignore the throbbing, my hips already moving to meet his hand. When two fingers pushed in slowly, I tilted my head back and gasped, water cascading down across my face. When I opened my eyes, Sam was staring at me with a look of such hunger that I almost broke right then and there. His hand started to move, thumb brushing over my clit as he worked me up towards my orgasm. This was supposed to be about him, but that disappeared quickly as I climaxed, calling out his name as I rested my head against his chest.

‘Please, ’mega, need something.’ He grunted, thrusting hips against my stomach. My mind was fuzzy from the orgasm, but it didn’t stop me from answering.

‘Bed, Sam. Need you.’


	19. Mating Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times. Mating. Fries.

 Sam’s P.O.V.

Carrying her to the bed was easy. Wrapped in nothing more than a towel, I dropped her down onto my bed and watched her wriggle backwards, a grin spreading across her lips. It was so hard to think, to stop myself from jumping down and having her. When she had walked in, smelling of Dean, I could have cried. But now Shelby was all mine, perfectly mine, lying on the bed before me looking like heaven.

‘What are you waiting for?’ She asked, undoing the towel and chucking it to the floor, willingly parting her legs. I lurched forwards, enjoying the squeal I got from her as I kissed my way up her inner thighs, sucking bruises onto the soft flesh. She whined, hands looping through hair as she tugged my head towards her core. More than happy to oblige, I buried between her thighs, hands scooping her legs up and hooking them over my shoulders. Slick was already pouring from her, the taste ever so sweet, allowing me to push two fingers back into her heat while my mouth latched around the sensitive bundle of nerves, sucking slightly.

I was rewarded by the most obscene moan, her hips bucking into my face. I growled, the Alpha in me wanting to pin her down and force orgasms from her beautiful body, the human part wanting nothing more than to let her enjoy this.

‘Sam, please. Want you in me.’ She begged, pulling me up so I could kiss her lips. I settled between her thighs, rutting against her core and gathering slick, enjoying the gasps it drew from her. Shelby reached up, hands gripping my shoulders as she looked up, nodding her head. Her legs parted more, allowing me to push my head against wet folds. The slick made it easy to push in, the feeling of her heat wrapping around each inch causing me to shudder. When I was fully seated inside her, savouring the tightness of her body wrapped around my cock, she thrust her hips up to meet mine.

‘Please, Sam, Alpha, need you.’ It broke whatever restraint I had, pulling my hips back entirely before slamming into her. The scream that tore from her lips was bliss, as were the noises after as I continued moving, angling my movement to try and hit that spot. She moaned under me, nails digging into my back as she matched my speed, urging me on when her legs wrapped round my waist. It drew me deeper, before the cry she let out told me that I had found what I was looking for.

‘There it is, Omega.’ I watched her body shudder, muscles start to tense as she chased after her high. It was beautiful, the sweat gleaming off her body, the smell of sex and her sweet scent filling the room. When her eyes started to roll back, I knew she was close, grinning as I made the thrusts harder.

‘Such a good girl, taking my cock so well baby. You going to cum for me, Omega? Want to cum around me?’ I was rewarded with her tightening, name spilling out of her lips as her body arched, slick pouring around my cock. It wasn’t enough, I needed more, but I was worried that she would want to stop. When she pushed me back, despite how hard it was to control, I allowed it. The Alpha in me growled as she flipped over, drawing her knees under her and lowering her chest, ass high in the air.

‘Alpha, want your knot.’ Was all she said, her body remaining relaxed as I drew up onto my knees, gripping her hips with a force hard enough to bruise. Juices dripped down her thighs, her core glistening as I pushed back into her, watching her grip the bedsheets hard enough to turn her knuckles white.

The pace was unrelenting, I was chasing my own finish as well as trying to build her up. Pliant under my touch, she moaned at every thrust, crying out every so often. The sound of my body hitting hers was incredible, the view of my dick pushing into her was enough to cause me to growl.

‘Please… Alpha. Need it. Want your cum in me.’ I couldn’t resist slapping her arse, enjoying the squeal from her and the redness of the skin where I had hit, her core clenching around me.

‘Gunna cum, ‘mega. Going to fill you up nice and full, make you round with pups. You want that, baby girl?’ Part of me knew that would be a sensitive topic, but the other part was overwhelmingly strong.

‘Pleaseee.’ She whined, before tilting her head to the side and exposing her neck. I got the hint, wrapping an arm round her stomach and lifting her body, pushing in one last time as my knot swelled and she groaned, my teeth biting down onto the side of her neck.

‘Sam!’ She cried out, her third orgasm hitting her slightly too hard as she went limp against me, relaxing as I continued to pump my seed into her. I rolled us both over, so we were spooning, my knot still locked inside her heat. I licked at the mark carefully, admiring it and the sudden rush of feelings I was getting from her end.

‘So good for me, Omega. So perfect, beautiful. I love you, Shelby.’ I muttered just below her ear, nuzzling the mark that I had made against her. She whined softly, reaching back for my hand and wrapping it around her.

‘I love you too, Sam.’ My heart swelled as she said that, although in the next moment it was followed by her slipping into sleep, leaving me to hold her. When my knot had gone down enough, I got out of the bed, returning with a cloth to clean her. She stirred slightly under the touch, but otherwise said nothing, burying her head into my pillow. Figuring we would probably need new sheets in the morning, I left her sleeping and grabbed some jeans, wandering out into the bunker.

Dean was seated in the library, Castiel opposite him, the two of them looking over some sort of book. Both rose their heads when I walked in, obviously worried I was going to fight them. It was normal, an Alpha in rut, especially one with an Omega, wouldn’t let anyone near them. It was different now, I was back in control, and Dean was nowhere near stupid enough to go near Shelby while I was like this.

‘You alright?’ Dean asked, scanning my face for any signs of aggression. I was aware that there were probably nail marks on my back, the Alpha half of me wanting to show them off as a sign that Shelby was with me. I ignored it, sitting down in the chair and stealing the fries Dean was eating. He threw me a hard look, but his eyes showed amusement.

‘Bitch.’

‘Jerk.’ I quipped back, shoving fries into my mouth and groaning slightly. Food, this was what I needed.

‘What are you doing?’ I gestured to the books, listening to Dean explain how a hunter had called with a weird case he couldn’t solve. I listened for a while, trying to input where I could, before I smelt the undeniable scent of my Omega coming closer. I tried not to growl, knowing how mad she would get if I was possessive, but it was still hard when she came padding out, wearing one of my shirts and a pair of sports leggings that I knew would make her butt look divine. She was barefoot, hair loose around her shoulders, the bite mark standing out against her pale neck.

‘FRIES.’ She practically jumped onto my lap, stealing the plate from me and shoving them into her mouth. I pretended to be angry, scowling at the Omega in my lap, who just stuck her tongue out and continued eating them.

‘Actually, they were my fries.’ Dean remarked, his presence less annoying now that Shelby was close to me.

‘Mine now.’ She commented, waving one close to his face before putting it in her mouth. She looked down at the book, eyes widening slightly.

‘Isn’t that from Greek mythology?’ She gestured to it, waiting for one of us to speak. When Dean nodded, she looked thoughtful.

‘Didn’t you have a case where you ran into Artemis? Surely she had the Olympic weapons needed to kill that thing.’ It was a good point, one that I hadn’t considered, but why would Artemis ever help us? Dean voiced my thought, but apparently Shelby was one step ahead.

‘You’re kidding, right? This creature had the ability to kill Greek Gods, of course she wants it dead. Hell, she might do it for you. Just summon her, tell her, bang. Solved.’ She finished the fries, looking more happy now.

‘Artemis will not be easily summoned. I have no idea what ritual could do such a thing.’ Castiel remarked. Shelby leapt up, stalking across to one of the bookshelves. Her eyes scanned, before she picked one out, walking back across.

‘I read about it in here somewhere… here!’ She exclaimed, turning the book to us and pointing to the page.

‘See, told you I was useful. I’m going to get more fries.’ And with that, Shelby was stalking off out of the room, heading in the direction of the kitchen.


End file.
